Unpredicta-byun
by parkodot
Summary: [UPDATED] Cerita seorang bintang sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sama setiap harinya. [EXO CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL FANFICTION; ROMANCE?]
1. Prolog

**WHO AM I?**

**(ChanBaek Fanfiction)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and another EXO's official pair **

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari hasil ngelamun saat setelah mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah. Terimakasih xD**

**Summary : Bintang sekolah SM High School, Park Chanyeol, rela terbangun tengah malam karena seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras. Begitu pintunya terbuka, dan mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu masuk, hal – hal aneh dan konyol datang dengan leluasa || "Hai, Teman! Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Aku pindahan dari Busan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog (1.119 words)**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Koridor di asrama SM High School sudah mulai lenggang. Tidak ada yang berani keluar malam meskipun semua siswa di sini laki – laki. Aturan sekolah, dan apabila melanggar, nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Begitupun dengan kamar nomor 092. Kamar ini tampak biasa saja seperti kamar – kamar yang lainnya. Tetapi karena sang pemilik adalah _bintang sekolah_, kamar ini terlihat _special_. Banyak yang ingin satu kamar dengannya. Tapi sayang, si _bintang kelas _selalu tidak mau tidur dengan siapapun.

Kecuali dengan kasur empuk, bantal, serta guling tercinta.

"_Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, Chanyeol! Kaki atau mulutmu bisa busuk esok hari!" _si _bintang kelas _bernama Park Chanyeol itumenjauhkan ponsel mahal dari telinganya. Terlalu memekik. Telinganya sudah penuh dengan omelan – omelan sepele dari saudara kandung satu – satunya yang ia miliki.

"Ne, Noona. Aku sudah melakukannya." sahut Chanyeol datar.

"_Eh? Suaramu serak? Aigoo, jangan bilang kau habis minum es huh?"_

"Yoora Noona…. Apa kau lupa? Adik tampanmu ini punya suara serak – serak sexy tau?"

"_Noona tidak pernah mau punya adik dengan jiwa narsis yang tinggi."_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Kakaknya benci orang narsis.

"Noona tidak tidur?"

"_Di sini masih siang, ya ampun. Aku tidak mungkin tidur di saat jam kerja!"_

"Oh iya lupa. Noona kan jadi gadis Washington sekarang. Hehehe…"

"_Hmm… yak benar. Pasti di sana sudah malam, kan? Cepat tidur! Bye~"_

"Ya."

Sambungan telepon dengan kakaknya terputus. Chanyeol lekas meletakkan _smartphone_-_nya _di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Memang sudah kebiasaan. Park Yoora, kakak perempuannya, selalu menelpon setiap Minggu malam.

Setidaknya dapat memastikan bahwa adiknya masih dapat bertahan hidup di sekolah paling keras nomor sembilan di dunia, SM High School. Digulingkannya tubuh dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter itu menghadap tembok. Sebelum akhirnya terjun ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa jam segini baru datang?" ucap salah seorang satpam sekolah kesal. Pasalnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Eh, malah ada seorang yang mengaku siswa baru datang. Pagar terbuka, si satpam memandangnya ngantuk, "Kau pindahan dari Busan?"

Si siswa baru mengangguk gugup, "N—ne… Byun Baekhyun imnida.."

"Kedatanganmu ditunggu ketua asrama di sini. Kau tinggal lurus, masuk ke gedung itu, dan belok ke kanan. Di situ akan ada ruangan ketua asrama." jelas si satpam panjang. Namun, matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Umm… Tidak bisakah anda mengantarku, Ahjusshi?"

Mata yang setengah terpejam itu tiba – tiba melotot. Baekhyun mundur selangkah karena si satpam sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Dasar kau bocah jal—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah berlari terbirit – birit menjauh. Si satpam merasa senang. Setidaknya ia bisa masuk ke ruangannya kembali untuk tidur.

"Annyeong?" ucap Bekhyun saat ia sudah sampai di ruang kepala asrama. Bangunan ini sudah sepi. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala selain lampu yang ada di luar. Siswa baru ini sedikit takut.

_CKLEK!_

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Baekhyun sempat terlonjak kaget karena yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pria tinggi, beramput pirang, dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul.

"Annyeong, Sunbaenim…." sapa Baekhyun lagi.

"Nugu?"

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Maaf, aku baru datang pagi buta seperti ini. Aku pindahan dari Busan dan—yeah, aku sempat tersesat." jelas Baekhyun panjang. Namun, pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata terpejam di depannya masih saja tak bergeming.

"Sunbaenim?"

"…."

"Sunbae?"

"…."

Baekhyun mulai kesal. Ia merengut karena si seniornya ini malah tertidur dengan berdiri di hadapannya. Bukan malah memberitahu letak kamar yang akan ia tempati.

Terpaksa, Baekhyun menepuk bahu si senior sedikit keras, "SUNBAENIM!"

"Eh, oh, iya, apa? Kenapa? Oh, Byun Bekhyun! Ehem…" si senior itu mulai tersadar. Tangannya memperbaiki tatanan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Serta mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar mengantuk. Ia merubah _imej_ menjadi sunbae yang _cool_. Atau mungkin _sok cool_?

"Wu Yi Fan imnida. Panggil aku Kris. Aku senior sekaligus ketua asrama di—"

"Aku sudah tahu, Kris Sunbae!"

"Ah ya. Uhmm. Apa lagi ya?" Kris mendadak _blank_. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus. _Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi ketua asrama kalau pelupa? _Batinnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau—kamarku?"

"NAH IYA KAMAR! KAMARMU ADA DI NOMOR 092! BIAR AKU ANTAR!" sang senior memekik girang. Akhirnya ingatannya kembali normal. Tetapi, ia tidak mau _imej cool_ yang ia bangun sejak dulu luntur. Kris berdeham dan memasang wajah _cool_ kembali.

Baekhyun benar – benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu…" ucap Kris memecah keheningan saat sampai di depan kamar bernomorkan 092. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. Tidur di asrama merupakan impian tersendiri baginya.

"Gamsahamnida, Kris Sunbae!"

"Bangunlah jam lima pagi karena besok ada kegiatan olahraga rutin. Dan—oh ya, di dalam sudah ada orang. Dia yang akan jadi _roommate _mu."

"Jinjja?"

Kris mengangguk. Ia sempat menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan bergumam 'selamat tidur' sebelum benar – benar kembali ke kamarnya.

_DOK DOK DOK DOK!_

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sesuatu yang keras mengusik mimpi indahnya.

_DOK DOK DOK DOK!_

Mimpi Chanyeol bertemu Sandara Park benar – benar terpotong. Ia mengeram sebal sebelum mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur. "Siapa sih? Masih jam segini ada yang ngajak ribut?"

_DOK DOK DOK! _

"Annyeong?"

_DOK DOK DOK!_

"Adakah orang di dalam?"

_DOK DOK DOK!_

"Annyeong?"

_DOK DOK DOK!_

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia melangkah gontai menuju pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi meronta. Pikirannya melayang sembari menebak – nebak siapa yang mengetuk pintunya keras di malam hari seperti ini.

_Apakah Yoora Noona? _

_Tidak. Ia habis menelpon dan masih di Washington._

_Jongin? Kyungsoo? _

_Mustahil. Mereka berdua tidak pernah sekalipun terusik meskipun angin ribut, kebakaran, bahkan gempa bumi datang menerjang._

_Sehun? Luhan? _

_Tidak mungkin juga. Kamar mereka ada di asrama lain._

_Lalu siapa?_

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut. Pintunya terbuka. Namun, tidak ada orang di depan kamarnya. Pandangannya menelusuri ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lorong masih kosong. Lampu masih padam.

Atau mungkin—hantu?

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang dirasa mulai meremang.

"Hei!"

Nah kan, bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang lagi. Suara cempreng tiba – tiba menyapanya.

"Yak! Dasar! Jangan mentang – mentang tinggi, kau tidak melihatku huh? Tengoklah kebawah!" Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Ternyata, ada juga pria tinggi konyol kedua yang ia temui selain Kris.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. Ia hanya menengok ke samping kanan dan kiri. Belum menengok ke bawah.

"Hallo~" sapa Baekhyun saat pandangan Chanyeol sudah melirik ke arahnya. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Kris sunbae menyuruhku untuk tidur di sini."

Seketika dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Sejak kapan kamarnya diperbolehkan untuk orang lain?

"Hai, Teman! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Busan.." ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda yang berjarak dua jengkal lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu langsung masuk ke dalam. Kali ini Chanyeol ingin meledak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani masuk kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Hey, kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu—"

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan posisi paling nyaman di ranjang sebelah Chanyeol. "Biarkan aku tidur, oke? Busan ke Seoul itu tidak bisa dibilang dekat! Aku butuh istirahat!"

Meskipun sendirian, di kamar Chanyeol tersedia dua ranjang yang terpisah oleh meja kecil.

Chanyeol melangkah malas menuju kasurnya kembali. Ia harus berbicara pada Kris.

.

.

.

…**.TO BE CONTINUED….**

.

.

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter :**

"Byun Baekhyun! Kerjakan soal nomor lima di depan!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan entengnya menuju depan kelas. Tidak membawa buku, hanya berbekal pikiran yang jenius. Soal matematika nomor lima yang diperintahkan Cho Songsanim bukanlah soal yang mudah. Ini merupakan soal yang hanya bisa dikerjakan oleh pakar matematika sesungguhnya.

Dan seorang murid baru, Byun Baekhyun, bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan tepat.

"Hebat sekali ya Baekhyun tadi… Aku iri padanya…" gumam Luhan menopang dagu. Sehun yang sedang asyik menegak _bubble tea _langsung tersedak, "Untuk apa iri, Xiao Lu? Kau masih lebih lebih cantik daripada _roommate _baru Chanyeol itu!"

"ROOMATE BARU CHANYEOL?" seketika Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan.

Luhan tercengang, "Mustahil…"

"Tidak mungkin…" lanjut Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Moment langka. Haruskah kita masukkan ke artikel sekolah?" ucapan Kyungsoo benar – benar membuat Chanyeol yang ada di tengah – tengah mereka semakin dongkol.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Kris saat jam ekstrakulikuler basket.

"Kenapa kau perbolehkan orang lain tidur di kamarku, Kris Hyung?"

"Hanya kamarmu yang bisa ditempati. Yang lain sudah penuh."

"Kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke asrama lain?"

"Mereka juga sudah penuh, Chanyeol! Sekali – kali terima keadaan. Aku menerima Baekhyun juga karena dia kelewat jenius."

Si bintang sekolah berdecak kesal, "Terserah."

Dan pada keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang bersantai di dalam toilet. Ia baru tersadar. Bocah jenius seperti Baekhyun, bisa membolos pelajaran juga? Saat pelajaran matematika?

"Kenapa membolos di toilet?"

"Pelajaran matematika benar – benar membuat kepalaku ingin meledak! Asal kau tau? Cho Songsanim kejam sekali memberikan sepuluh soal yang begitu sulit untuk dicerna."

Chanyeol tercengang. Soal yang dimaksud tidaklah sesulit satu soal yang dapat Baekhyun selesaikan dengan mudah kemarin.

Lalu, ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang kemarin?

"Aku membenci angka!"

Atau—ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang?

* * *

**A/N : Halloooo~! **

**Haduh, Odot sebenarnya mau ujian sih. tapi masih ngotot aja ngepost beginian-_-**

**Gimana readers? Apa perlu dilanjut? Atau prolog aja? :p**

**Review jangan lupa ne^^ **

**Karna readers begitu berharga *ngiklan bareng chanyeol***


	2. Antonym 1

**Unpredicta-byun**

**(ChanBaek Fanfiction)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and another EXO's official pair **

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari hasil ngelamun saat setelah mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah. Terimakasih xD**

**Summary : Cerita seorang bintang sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—First Day**

Chanyeol memasuki sekolahnya pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia sengaja tidak ikut olahraga rutin karena masih sedikit _down _gara – gara mendapat _roommate _baru. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan lain. Tidur sendirian lebih baik, katanya.

"Wow! Ketua basket kita baru masuk jam setengah tujuh!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol baru menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Yang lebih tinggi hanya memutar bola malas. Ia melempar tubuh jangkungnya di bangku yang sudah dua tahun ia tempati. Hanya Chanyeol, sendirian.

"Chanyeol, gwechanna?" tanya Kyungsoo—teman yang duduk di depan Chanyeol, sekaligus kekasih Jongin. Si jangkung hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan. Seorang Park Chanyeol sedang tidak baik – baik saja. Firasatnya juga terasa buruk pagi ini. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjauh, ketimbang nantinya ia akan menjadi korban rasa _badmood _punya Chanyeol.

Bel sekolah kemudian berbunyi. Tanda bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Seorang guru dengan _nametag _Cho Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuh. Memang benar, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas Chanyeol itu terkenal akan sikapnya yang begitu _killer._

Chanyeol berniat akan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali – kali karena—

"Pagi, Anak – anak! Kalian akan mendapatkan kawan baru. Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Anyyeong haseyo! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Bangapta~"

—ya, Byun Baekhyun akan resmi menjadi teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Cho songsaenim memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sebelum menempatkan dirinya di sana. Bola mata Chanyeol berputar malas. Ternyata, ini yang menyebabkan dirinya berfirasat buruk.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali kita sebangku!" ujar Baekhyun riang saat ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chanyeol. "Ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu? Kita sekamar, sebangku pul—"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol."

"Oh.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis, Chanyeol mengakuinya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke papan. Kyungsoo yang ada di depan tiba – tiba menengok ke arah Baekhyun. "Hai!" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sedikit terkejut, "Oh, hai!"

"Well, namaku Kyungsoo," ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Semoga kita bisa berteman! Dan semoga, kau bisa akrab dengan teman sebangkumu itu."

Kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, "Tentu saja! Aku akan akrab dengan siapapun!"

"Biarpun dia terlihat diam, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sinting." bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil menuding Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, teman sekamar Baekhyun itu sudah mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun kembali terkikik. Ia sebenarnya agak tidak percaya dengan omongan Kyungsoo. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol ingin menendangnya dari kamarnya semalam.

Mereka—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—melanjutkan aksi mengobrol di tengah pelajaran Cho Seongsanim. Baekhyun kadang keceplosan tertawa mendengar celoteh Kyungsoo yang terdengar lucu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Seolah melupakan betapa killernya guru matematika itu.

Jongin yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah mengingatkan. Tetapi sayangnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak digubris sama sekali. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah terlarut dalam pembicaraan.

Dan, Chanyeol, jangan ditanya lagi. Bocah yang dibilang Kyungsoo sinting itu langsung menutup telinganya dengan earphone. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlelau berisik.

Dan sepertinya—

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, maju ke depan sekarang!"

—Cho Seongsanim juga panas akan pembicaraan mereka.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo maju ke depan. Menghadap Cho Seongsanim yang sudah memasang raut muka marah. Mata guru killer itu melotot, "Silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian di sini, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo! Gantikan seongsanim di sini menjelaskan!"

Keduanya menunduk. Dari luar mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat diam. Tetapi sebenarnya, ia sudah seringkali ditegur guru karena terus saja mengajak berbicara dengan orang lain. Sementara Baekhyun, oh ayolah, dari tampangnya saja sudah terlihat kalau ia sangat suka berbicara dan tipe orang yang ceria.

"Tidak mau melanjutkannya, hm?" tanya Cho Seongsanim. Pandangannya tampak menusuk. "Hah…. Baiklah. Do Kyungsoo, saya peringatkan pada kamu. Saya tahu, kamu pintar, rangking satu. Tapi, maaf sekali. Saya tidak bisa meneruskan pangkatmu sebagai peringkat satu kalau kau begini terus.."

"Andwae, Seongsanim! Jangan lakukan itu! Jeosonghamnida.." ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Dan kamu, Baekhyun," Cho Seongsanim menghela nafas sebentar. "Kamu ini baru masuk sekolah ini. Tetapi, kamu sudah menunjukkan sifat burukmu. Apa kau mau saya kembalikan ke Busan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, Seongsanim. Jeosonghamnida…"

Guru killer itu melipat tangannya di atas meja. Suasana kelas mendadak hening mencekam. Seolah dipenuhi aura panas dari Cho Seongsanim. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan.

"Do Kyungsoo! Sebagai hukuman, ambil alat kebersihan dan bersihkan ruangan guru sekarang!" bentak Cho Seongsanim galak. Kyungsoo yang mempunyai mata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya. Sayang sekali gurunya ini tidak suka penolakan. Hingga akhirnya sang juara kelas menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya bergegas mengambil alat kebersihan dan ke ruang guru.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih terdiam di tempat. Siswa baru itu belum mengenal Cho Seongsanim dengan baik. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mematung melihat wali kelasnya yang tiba = tiba memberi sebuah kertas._ Soal olimpiade matematika internasional_.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada soal yang digenggamnya, "Saya harus apa, Seongsanim?"

"Berhubung kamu murid baru, saya akan mengetest kemampuanmu dalam berhitung." guru killer itu menyeringai. "Kerjakan soal nomor lima di papan tulis, Byun Baekhyun!"

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah jadi sepele. Jongin yang melihatnya sampai mendesis geram, "Hey, Park! Kenapa dia memandang soal itu dengan sepele? Kepalaku saja rasanya ingin meledak saat diberi soal itu minggu lalu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku Kyungsoo—sebelah Jongin, sekali lagi. "Dengarkan aku, Jongin! Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun menyangkut dia. Tapi, kalau soal matematika….. aku sepertinya juga sependapat denganmu."

Mereka berdua—Chanyeol dan Jongin—terkekeh geli. Yang benar saja. Selama Chanyeol masuk SM High School, tidak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan soal horror milik Cho Seongsanim. Bahkan untuk tingkat si juara kelas, Do Kyungsoo.

Sementara di bangku paling pojok belakang, sedikit jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin,

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun, menepuk bahu Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya. "Apa kau pernah mendapat soal itu?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. Seingatnya, ia pernah dapat soal itu sekali. Itupun saat ia baru masuk SM High School.

Lagi – lagi karena duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pernah. Sekali, Sehun-ah. Wae?" jawab Luhan.

"Ani. Aku hanya heran." Sehun mengusap dagunya pelan. "Kenapa setiap siswa di sini selalu 'tidak bisa' mengerjakan soal itu? Sesulit itukah?"

Pandangan Luhan berubah menjadi malas. Sehun yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya ini memang tidak pernah dihukum mengerjakan soal. Label '_bocah paling pendiam' _juga banyak yang menempel padanya. Meski kepopuleran seorang Oh Sehun hampir menyamai Chanyeol.

"Mengerikan, Sehun…" lanjut Luhan, merubah ekspresinya menjadi horror bak _Annabelle _di pagi hari. "Bahkan soal itu lebih mengerikan ketimbang harus terjun dari atas tebing."

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Tuan Oh saat mendengar penjelasan Nyonya XI.

"GREAT! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" pekikan Cho Seongsanim nyaris membuat gendang telinga seluruh penjuru kelas pecah. "Jawabanmu benar dan caramu tepat! Kau bisa kembali duduk."

Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, dan semuanya—kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih di ruang guru—menganga lebar tidak percaya akan fakta yang barusan terjadi. Yang benar saja. Soal semengerikan itu, bisa diselesaikan seorang Byun Baekhyun hanya dengan kedipan mata? Tanpa membawa buku rumus?

Rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

**—Break time.**

Seperti biasa, Luhan, Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol, dudu di bangku kantin yang sama. Mereka berlima memang sahabat sejak SMP. Jadi, tidak usah heran apabila mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Mengingat salah satu dari mereka—Oh Sehun—yang begitu anti-sosial.

"Hebat sekali ya Baekhyun tadi… Aku iri padanya…" gumam Luhan menopang dagu. Sehun yang sedang asyik menegak _bubble tea _langsung tersedak, "Untuk apa iri, Xiao Lu? Kau masih lebih lebih cantik daripada _roommate _baru Chanyeol itu!"

"ROOMATE BARU CHANYEOL?" seketika Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan.

Luhan tercengang, "Mustahil…"

"Tidak mungkin…" lanjut Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Moment langka. Haruskah kita masukkan ke artikel sekolah?" ucapan Kyungsoo benar – benar membuat Chanyeol yang ada di tengah – tengah mereka semakin dongkol. "Kau punya _roommate, _Park?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Ya. Kris Hyung yang memasukkannya dalam kamarku. Ugh, aku perlu bicara dengannya sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Jongin menyeruput mie instan, "Lalu, di mana sekarang Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang di ruang guru." jawab Kyungsoo. "Sekedar mengurus administrasi saja.."

Pukul setengah tiga sore, waktu pulang sekolah. Seluruh siswa SM High School berhamburan keluar. Setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati kasur dahulu sebelum jam tujuh malam. Yeah, saat jam tujuh malam, siswa di sini akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan.

Hanya lapangan basket yang masih terlihat ramai. Ekstrakulikuler basket memang dijadwalkan setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Sepulang sekolah.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Kris saat jam ekstrakulikuler basket. Si ketua asrama itu tampak bercengkrama dengan seseorang di telepon. Tetapi hebatnya, tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk men-_dribble _bola basket. Apakah itu terlihat _keren?_

"Kenapa kau perbolehkan orang lain tidur di kamarku, Kris Hyung?" bentak Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Kris tampak terkejut. Diputuskannya hubungan dengan seorang melalui telepon setelah berkata '_aku ada urusan, Panda. Bye!'._Bola yang sebelumnya ia_dribble, _dilemparkan ke anggota lain.

"_Well, keep calm, Bro!_" sahut Kris. Menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seolah – olah _Chanyeol-is-not-my-style. "_Hanya kamarmu yang bisa ditempati. Yang lain sudah penuh."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke asrama lain?"

"Mereka juga sudah penuh, Chanyeol! Sekali – kali terima keadaan. Aku menerima Baekhyun juga karena dia kelewat jenius."

Si bintang sekolah berdecak kesal, "Terserah."

Ia meninggalkan Kris dengan tampang sedikit muram. Chanyeol begitu tidak _mood _saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kris. Sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dahulu. Ketua basket. Suka – suka, kan?

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak kembali. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"B-BRING THE BOYS OUT! GIRLS GENERATION MAKE YOU FELL THE HEAT! JEON SEGYEGA NEOREUL JUMOGAE! B-BRING THE BOYS OUT! YEAH!"

Chanyeol segera menyelamatkan kedua telinga dengan telapak benar saja. Baekhyun bernyanyi begitu nyaring. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa memaklumi kalau suaranya bagus. Tapi ini—ugh, begitu buruk!

Malu didengar orang luar, Chanyeol segera menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berkaraoke ria di depan televisinya.

KLIK.

"KYAAAA! GELAPP!" Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol cukup menyesal karena dirinyalah yang mematikan listrik. Teman kamar barunya ini begitu berisik.

KLIK.

Listrik kembali menyala. Dan Baekhyun tenang kembali. Siswa baru itu mengelus dadanya lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak bertemu monster mengerikan atau hantu saat listrik padam.

"Sudah puas teriak – teriaknya, hum?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Ia menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Baekhyun terkejut, sebenarnya. Beruntunglah ia tidak berteriak kembali.

"Eh, ku kira kau pulang agak sore…" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kata Kyungsoo, kau selalu mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket tiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Jadi, aku akan menggunakan kamarmu sebentar. Hehehe."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

.

.

—**SECOND DAY**

Chanyeol terbangun pukul empat pagi. Seperti biasa, akan ada jadwal olahraga pagi pukul lima tepat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sebentar di pinggiran kasur. Dan didapati pertama kali hanyalah—wajah damai Baekhyun yang masih terlarut dalam mimpi.

Pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar, lalu bingung sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa terkekeh sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun tidur? Apakah wajahnya lucu?

"Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan?" nah, Chanyeol akhirnya frustasi. Segera ia menyambar handuk dan bergegas mandi. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol memang tidak suka membangunkan orang, bahkan untuk dibangunkan. Takut mengganggu.

Dibangunkan itu sangat mengganggu, bukan?

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Pelajaran Cho Seongsanim sudah di mulai. Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah bangku Baekhyun. Pasalnya, bocah jenius itu tak juga datang.

"Ke mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba – tiba. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. "Kau ini bagaimana? Teman sekamarnya sendiri tidak tahu!"

"Kau ini, kayak tidak tahu Chanyeol saja! Dia kan memang begitu kalau dengan orang baru. Betul kan?" itu Jongin. Sempat mendapat _deathglare _dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo karena ia tiba – tiba ikut masuk pembicaraan.

"Diam, Jongin! Memangnya benar, kau tidak tahu ke mana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, begitulah. Terakhir, aku meninggalkannya di kamar waktu olah raga tadi. Baekhyun masih tidur. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak suka membangunkan orang?"

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera berbalik dan menghadap papan tulis kembali.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Tetapi, rasanya sudah seperti lima belas jam mendengarkan Cho Seongsanim menjelaskan rumus. Chanyeol merasakan tidak nyaman di bagian bawahnya. Panggilan alam.

"Maaf, Cho Seongsanim!" Chanyeol menuju ke arah Cho Seongsanim dengan sedikit berlari. "Aku—ijin ke toilet!"

Guru killer itu mengangguk mengijinkan. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke toilet. Mengeluarkan air seni yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Hah. Akhirnya!" ucap Chanyeol lega. Panggilan alamnya terpenuhi.

_CKLEK._

"Oh, Chanyeol!" pemuda yang telah usai memenuhi panggilan alamnya itu menengok. Didapatinya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah bilik kamar mandi. "Sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau—untuk apa kau di kamar mandi?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Cho Seongsanim."

"Lalu?"

"Yeah, membolos saja…" jawab Baekhyun dengan santainya. Seolah yang dilakukan saat ini tidak ada dosa yang ternilai.

Chanyeol tersentak, "Kenapa membolos di toilet?"

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka. Murid sejenius Baekhyun, membolos karena tidak mengerjakan tugas? Dan itu juga tugas matematika. Bukankah matematika bisa dibilang hanya sebesar biji jagung kalau di otak Byun Baekhyun?

"Pelajaran matematika benar – benar membuat kepalaku ingin meledak! Asal kau tau? Cho Seongsanim kejam sekali memberikan sepuluh soal yang begitu sulit untuk dicerna."

Chanyeol tercengang. Soal yang dimaksud tidaklah sesulit satu soal yang dapat Baekhyun selesaikan dengan mudah kemarin.

Lalu, ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang kemarin?

"Aku membenci angka!"

Atau—ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang?

"Kau harus masuk kelas!" pinta Chanyeol, sedikit keras. "Jangan bercanda soal matematika! Jelas – jelas kemarin kau bisa mengerjakan soal mengerikan dari Cho Seongsanim, bukan?

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Berusaha untuk menariknya keluar dari toilet. Tetapi, Baekhyun terus menolak.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Baekhyun. Ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang semula mengenggam tangannya erat. "Memang aku mengerjakan apa kemarin? Tidak ada kan? Aku tidak bercanda, Chanyeol!"

_Bocah ini amnesia atau apa? _Batin Chanyeol frustasi. Ia masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba – tiba, tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Tidak ada penolakan dari pemuda jangkung itu. Dikarenakan ia masih melamun.

"Mau kemana? Ya! Ini masih jam sekolah!" pekik Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya ingin melawan. Tetapi, ia tidak tega kalau seandainya tubuh langsing Baekhyun terbang begitu saja karena hempasan tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih keras.

"Tidak ada yang asyik di sekolah!" gerutu Baekhyun, masih menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo kita menonton film saja!"

Baekhyun yang berubah, dan Chanyeol yang tidak berani menolak.

Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kerasukan sekarang.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview Next Chapter :**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak mulai akrab. Setidaknya, mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah sekarang.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Datanglah ke ruang guru! Cho seongsanim mencari kalian, tahu?" ucap Luhan dengan tampang mengerikan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Mereka berjalan ragu menemui Cho Seongsanim. Perasaan mereka sama – sama tidak enak.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau membolos seharian! Dan kau, Park Chanyeol! Membolos di tengah – tengah pelajaranku? KALIAN MAUNYA APA?"

"A—a—anu…" Chanyeol tergagap. Ia tidak bisa meredam amarah wali kelasnya sama sekali. Bahkan untuk jurus aegyo sekalipun.

Baekhyun menunduk, menangis. "A—aku, tidak tahu…"

Mereka keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah lunglai. Menulis 1000 pernyataan bersalah di atas kertas, menjadi hukuman bagi mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menjawab tidak tahu, Baek?"

"Karena aku benar – benar tidak tahu. Memangnya kita kemarin melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol berdoa, _Tuhan, datangkan hujan aspal untukku.._

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol dan kawanannya duduk melingkar di bangku biasa. Kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Ke mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menyeruput ramen, "Ia bersama Baekhyun."

"Oh ya, Baekhyun daftar grup musik loh." lanjut Sehun. Yang begitu setia dengan bubble tea.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Luhan ikut menyambung, "Oh ya. Kyungsoo bilang, ia mau mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke grup vocal juga. Ngomong – ngomong, suara Baekhyun tak kalah dengan suara Kyungsoo loh! Aku sudah mendengarkannya bernyanyi!"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa panas saat kuah panas mie instan menyeruak di tenggorokannya. Ditambah perkataan ceria dari Luhan. Oh, ayolah. Chanyeol sudah mendengar sendiri suara Baekhyun yang cempreng itu lusa lalu. Dan sekarang, semuanya memuji suara Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mendesis, _'mukjizat apa lagi yang menimpa Byun Baekhyun, Tuhan?'_

* * *

**_Big thank's to :  
_**

**_bubblechanbaek; Yeollbaekk; Hwang Yumi; Special bubble; Mela querer chanBaekYeol; Light Panda; pintukamarchanbaek; SyJessi22; kioko2121; nur991fah; parklili; chaanbaaek; Ddobi88; Guest; chanlovebaek; realkkeh; rinrinchan00; baekhugs0420_**

* * *

**_Q : Baekhyun punya kepribadian ganda kah?  
_**

**_A : Kurang ah kalau cuma dua xD wkwkwk_**

* * *

**_A/n:  
_**

**_Yeee besok libur dua hariii! ^^ /odot salto/_**

**_Akhirnya bisa agak bebas dari nggesek - gesek ljk u.u _**

**_Oh ya, tittle sama summary-nya oodot ganti nih. Eotte? :D_**

**_Dan mungkin karena odot agak sibuk try out, ff ini akan apdet tiap minggu :D_**

**_Kip RCL ne?_**

**_Gomawo!^^ /tebar exo first box/_**


	3. Antonym 2

**Unpredicta-byun**

**(ChanBaek Fanfiction)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and another EXO's official pair **

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari hasil ngelamun saat setelah mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah. Terimakasih xD**

**Summary : Cerita seorang bintang sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk terdiam sembari mengunyah popcorn, dan memusatkan pandangan pada layar lebar yang ditayangkan tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun tampak menikmati. Lain dengan Chanyeol, justru ia malah gelisah memikirkan hukuman apa yang Cho Seongsanim berikan besok untuknya. Dan untuk Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Film yang mereka tonton bertajuk horror. Tak jarang kalau Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan sendiri mengikuti orang lain. Dan tak jarang juga—Baekhyun memeluk lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk menutupi wajah takutnya. Pria jangkung itu hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ruangan bioskop terang kembali. Bertanda bahwa film sudah selesai. Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya lega, "Haah! Seru sekali! Menyeramkan!"

"Menyeramkan apanya?" Chanyeol mencibir. '_Lebih seram dihukum Cho Seongsanim, tau?'_

"Kau ini mengerti film tadi atau tidak, sih?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar bioskop. "Ayo bermain!"

Chanyeol melotot, "KAU GILA?"

"Mwo?"

"Kembali ke sekolah, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak mau!" tangan Chanyeol dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. "Kalau kau mau kembali, kembali saja sendiri. Toh juga nanti kau yang akan malu."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Benar juga. Kalau dia kembali sekarang, nanti ia akan dihukum **sendirian **oleh wali kelas killernya itu. Lebih baik mencari orang lain untuk menjadi teman yang juga dihukum, bukan?

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol yang masih melamun. Pria kecil itu menuju ke sebuah taman bermain di depan bioskop. Banyak orang berlalu – lalang di sana. Tetapi, tidak dalam keadaan berseragam seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Baekhyun sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Ia bingung bukan main. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Semoga pria kecil itu ketemu.

Dan—_viola!_

Beruntung Chanyeol mempunyai tubuh yang terlampau jangkung. Dengan itu, ia bisa menjangkau Baekhyun yang ternyata ada di taman bermain. Chanyeol lekas menyusulnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat sampai tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Pria kecil itu terlonjak, "Tidak ada. Ayo pulang. Aku bosan."

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo melirik bangku belakangnya—punya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, semenjak Chanyeol ijin untuk ke toilet tadi, ia tak jua kembali. Apalagi dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan semenjak olahraga pagi, murid baru itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilan Cho Seongsanim membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia terlonjak. Segera ia bangkit untuk menerima apa yang akan diperintahkan Cho Seongsanim.

"Kabari aku kalau dua orang di belakangmu itu kembali! Pelajaran selesai, kalian boleh istirahat."

"Ne, Seongsanim!" jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana kedua orang itu berada. Si juara kelas itu jadi khawatir sendiri.

Jongin yang peka akan raut khawatir dari Kyungsoo, lekas mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Tenanglah, Kyungie~ Mereka pasti kembali."

"Hmm, aku belum tahu seperti apa Baekhyun itu. Tapi kan—kau tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol sangat tunduk dengan peraturan sekolah. Ia tak pernah melanggarnya sekalipun."

Jongin terdiam. Ucapan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga.

"Mungkin mereka kencan?" sahut Sehun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia duduk di bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun-ah.." tangkap Jongin sambil berbalik. "Chanyeol tidak semudah itu berkencan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal."

"Benar juga. Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dengan Baekhyun meskipun mereka _roommate." _Kali ini Luhan angkat bicara.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka malah merasa pusing. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya, bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi topik masalah karena mereka belum begitu kenal. Tetapi ini menyangkut sahabat karib mereka, Chanyeol.

.

.

**— ChanBaek's room.**

Baekhyun lekas membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Ia nampak malas – malasan sembari menopang kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, matanya juga terpejam. Sementara Chanyeol—ia masih membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya esok hari.

"Jangan dipikirkan…" suara Baekhyun tiba – tiba menginterupsi. "Masih ada aku yang dihukum juga. Tenang saja."

"Apa kau terbiasa dihukum di sekolah lamamu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Meletakkan tulang ekornya di pinggir kasurnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya heran. Sudah tahu sekolah ini keras, eh, kau malah membolos dan mengajakku membolos juga. Dan sudah tahu kalau besok dihukum, kau masih saja bersantai seperti ini?"

Baekhyun diam. Mencoba mengingat – ingat. Pikirannya berkata bahwa ia juga terbiasa dihukum karena membolos. Tapi di sisi lain, tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Sepertinya…. Iya." Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menerawang ke atas. "Sepertinya aku terbiasa dihukum. Sepertinya."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, "Kau selalu tampak tidak yakin, Baek."

Pemuda yang lebih kecil hanya memberi dehaman sebagai jawaban. Matanya kembali mengatup. Aneh, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia bisa mengingat orang lain. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri.

Ia tau Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak suka punya roommate, Kyungsoo yang cerewet, Jongin yang berkulit hitam dengan hidung yang mancung ke dalam, pria cantik bernama Luhan, dan si muka datar Sehun, wali kelas Cho Seongsanim yang killernya tak tertandingi—Baekhyun tau.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di hari Senin, Minggu, dan semua hari selain Selasa. Ya, Baekhyun hanya ingat apa yang ia lakukan saat hari Selasa.

Sekarang hari Selasa.

Hari Selasa yang lalu, Baekhyun ingat betul bahwa ia juga membolos. Bahkan ia punya komplotan untuk mencuri mangga punya tetangga. Saat itu, Baekhyun masih di Busan.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat – ingat lebih dalam lagi apa yang dilakukan selain hari Selasa. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak ingat apapun. Hanya sakit kepala yang ia dapatkan.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Punya Play Station?"

"Tentu saja. Wae?"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa depan televisi. Memikirkan hari yang lalu membuat kepalanya sakit dan jenuh bukan main. Setidaknya, bermain _play station _bisa menjadi solusi.

"Mana _play station-_mu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Ada." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Memangnya kenapa? Mau bertanding denganku, huh?"

"Sebentar…" Baekhyun beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya penasaran. Sembari menunggu Baekhyun, ia lekas memasang _play station _kesayangannya. Menyambungkan dengan televisi, ditambah dua joystick berwarna biru dan merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

PLUK!

"Aw!" Chanyeol kaget saat dirasa sebuah benda berbentuk oval menimpal kepalanya. Baekhyun sebagai tersangka(?), hanya terkikik geli. Ia segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Betapa terkejutnya ekspresi Chanyeol saat menemukan benda apa yang sempat dilempar kena kepalanya tadi.

"Bukankah ini…." Chanyeol membolak balik benda berbentuk oval tersebut. "BEDAK WANITA?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Yap. Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Ia ingat betul, bedak ini adalah merek yang selalu dipakai noonanya, Yoora. Harusnya bedak kecantikan ini kepunyaan wanita. Tapi Baekhyun….

"Untuk apa kau punya bedak wanita? Jangan bilang—kau suka pakai bedak ya? HAHAHA" tawa Chanyeol terdengar begitu meledek. Baekhyun sampai dongkol. Ia lantas memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sedikit kekuatan.

PLAK!

"YAK! SAKIT!"

"AKU HANYA MENEMUKANNYA DI TAS KU DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMAKAI BEDAK!" bentak Baekhyun sewot. "Lagipula, kulitku juga sudah putih."

Chanyeol mendesis, "Terus ini untuk apa? Mau salon – salonan? Ya ampun, Baek…"

"Haah, benar kata Kyungsoo. Kau ini sinting!" Baekhyun benar – benar emosi.

"Jadi?"

"Ini untuk taruhan, PARK SINTING CHAN IDIOT YEOL!"

Chanyeol mencoba bersabar karena namanya diganti seenak jidat Baekhyun.

Pria pembawa bedak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Siapapun yang kalah nanti, wajahnya akan dilaburi bedak sepuasnya oleh si pemenang. Paham?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengut – mangut tanda mengerti. Harusnya ia berpikir daritadi kalau bedak itu hanya buat taruhan. Bukan malah salon – salonan seperti yang ada di pikirannya tadi.

"Oke! Aku setuju!" sahut Chanyeol antusias.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "DEAL?"

"DEAL!" jawab Chanyeol, membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun

Dan mereka pun akhirnya bermain dengan antusias. Game yang mereka mainkan bertajuk perang – perangan. Di mana Naruto dan teman – teman yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke gedung asrama dengan langkah yang tergesa. Ia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya. Melainkan, bergegas ke kamar Chanyeol untuk memastikan bocah itu masih ada wujudnya. Jongin yang sedari tadi mengikuti hanya menghela nafas kesal. Ia lelah.

"Jonginnie~ Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Kita harus segera melihat Chanyeol!"

"Aku sudah cepat, Kyung. Langkahmu saja yang pendek – pendek." jawab Jongin datar. Benar, kaki Jongin memang lebih panjang daripada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, pria bermata bulat itu tidak menyadarinya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Chanyeol, bukannya mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo malah langsung membuka kenop pintunya. _Feelingnya _mengatakan, kamar ini tidak terkunci.

_KLEK.._

'Nah, _feeling _ku memang kuat!' batin Kyungsoo girang.

Kyungsoo segera masuk seenaknya, dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang selalu setia membuntuti kekasihnya itu.

"CHANYEOL! KAU DIMAN—AAASSHHPMM"

Si mata bulat itu sebenarnya berteriak. Tetapi, tangan Jongin tiba – tiba membekapnya dari belakang. Betapa jengkelnya Do Kyungsoo.

"Ssssttt! Diam!" Jongin memulai. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah terkapar di depan televisi menyala. Mata Kyungsoo melotot. Dua orang terkapar itu tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!

Mereka berdua tampak lelah sampai tertidur di sana. Satu tangan mereka masing – masing memegang _joystick. _Dan jangan lupakan bedak yang belepotan di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya, Baekhyun yang lebih banyak memakai bedak.

Jongin segera menggiring Kyungsoo ke luar.

"Aku lega mereka masih ada.." Kyungsoo menghebuskan nafas lega. "Tapi, kenapa wajah mereka penuh bedak? Apa mereka habis main salon – salonan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Kyung. Mana mungkin?"

"Terus apa?"

"Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia mereka. Ayo kita ke kamar. Aku lelaaahh~" jawab Jongin seadanya. Ia bahkan membubuhkan _aegyo _di kalimat akhir yang nyaris membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah.

.

.

**—Third day.**

Ada pemandangan baru yang menarik perhatian siswa SM High School di pagi hari. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan pemandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tampak mulai akrab. Setidaknya, mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah sekarang.

Merasa diperhatikan khalayak ramai, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sementara Chanyeol, oh ayolah, dia kan bintang sekolah. Secara tidak langsung, ia sudah biasa dipandangi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun, setengah bergumam.

"Apa?"

"Aku…. Risih."

"Risih dipandangi? Kenapa tidak bicara daritadi? Kajja, kita berlari sampai ke kelas!"

Tangan besar Chanyeol tiba – tiba menggenggam jemari Baekhyun kuat. Si pria berhiaskan eyeliner itu hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Ditariknya tangan mungil Baekhyun kuat sampai di depan kelas. Mau tidak mau, kaki pendek Baekhyun harus mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol.

"Hosh… hosh… Kau gila?" pekik Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di depan kelas.

"Mwo? Katanya risih? Ya sudah. Aku bawa ke kelas saja." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kelelahan di ambang pintu. Cukup miris karena harus mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol. Merasa tenaganya sudah pulih 25%, Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Datanglah ke ruang guru! Cho seongsanim mencari kalian, tahu?" ucap Luhan dengan tampang mengerikan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'apa yang harus kulakukaaannn?' batin Chanyeol frustasi. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menemui Cho Seongsanim sekarang. Kalau tidak, hukuman akan ditambah.

Mereka berjalan ragu menemui Cho Seongsanim. Perasaan mereka sama – sama tidak enak. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Cho Seongsanim. Hal ini dikarenakan Baekhyun yang masih saja menunduk dan tidak mau angkat bicara.

Chanyeol masuk dahulu. Langkahnya sedikit gemetar. "An—annyeong haseyo, Seongsa—"

"DUDUK!" tak berani berkutik, mereka langsung menuruti apa kata gurunya tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau membolos seharian! Dan kau, Park Chanyeol! Membolos di tengah – tengah pelajaranku? KALIAN MAUNYA APA?"

"A—a—anu…" Chanyeol tergagap. Ia tidak bisa meredam amarah wali kelasnya sama sekali. Bahkan untuk jurus aegyo sekalipun.

Baekhyun menunduk, menangis. "A—aku, tidak tahu…"

…

…..

…..

"KELUAR DAN KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

"N—ne, Cho Seongsanim…"

Mereka keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah lunglai. Menulis 1000 pernyataan bersalah di atas kertas, menjadi hukuman bagi mereka saat ini. Chanyeol heran bukan main, sebenarnya. Perasaan, yang memulai ini adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Tetapi, kenapa ia menjawabnya dengan 'tidak tahu'?

"Kenapa kau menjawab tidak tahu, Baek?" tanyanya heran.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, "Karena aku benar – benar tidak tahu. Memangnya kita kemarin melakukan apa?"

Yang lebih tinggi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi karena teman sekamarnya ini tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal, Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun kenal teman – temannya. Tetapi, kenapa anak itu tidak pernah mengingat hari kemarin?

Saking frustasinya, Chanyeol sampai berdoa, _Tuhan, datangkan hujan aspal untukku.._

_._

_._

_._

Keadaan kelas begitu ramai. Hal ini dikarenakan guru yang mengajar sekarang—Jung Seongsanim—tidak masuk. Chanyeol tampak bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tak jarang, tawa mereka bertiga menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Baekhyun lama – lama bosan karena bingung harus apa.

Pandangannya lalu menemukan sosok Luhan yang menekuk wajahnya. Ia duduk sendirian. Sehun tidak masuk karena sakit. Entah sakit apa Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu.

"Lu?" sapa Baekhyun menghampirinya. "Sedang apa?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Hai, Baekhyun.. Umm….. tidak sedang apa – apa. Hehehe…"

"Memikirkan Sehun pasti."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" mata Luhan membulat.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Sudah terlihat, Lu. Sehun saja tidak masuk karena sakit. Memangnya dia sakit apa sih?"

"Sakit batuk…" Luhan memberi jeda sejenak. "Batuk karena kebanyakan minum bubble tea"

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada juga teman seperjuangannya yang masih seperti anak tk. Sehun, misalnya.

"Baek…"

"Hm?"

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku.."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku bosan…"

"Tapi kan…"

"Ayolahh…. Bbuing~ bbuing!"

Kasihan sekali, Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan aegyo Luhan. Ia tampak seperti bayi rusa sekarang. Pipinya yang digembungkan, _puppy eyes—_aigoo.. Pantas saja Sehun luluh padanya.

"Arraseo, arraseo…" Baekhyun menyerah. "Dengarkan aku ya…

_Nal annae haejwo~_

_Yeah, geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeoga jwo~_

_Oh, sesange kkeuchirado dwit taragal teni_

_Budi nae siya-eseo beoseonaji marajwo, achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh..._

_Kkumeul kkuneun georeum, geudaen namane areumdaun nabi~_

Luhan bertepuk tangan setelah Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu lembut dan enak didengar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"DAEBAK!" puji Luhan girang.

"Hehehe… Gomawo Lu.."

.

.

.

**—Break Time.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol dan kawanannya duduk melingkar di bangku biasa. Kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Ke mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menyeruput ramen, "Ia bersama Baekhyun. _Roommate-_mu mau daftar grup musik."

Tak mau ketinggalan, Luhan ikut menyambung, "Oh ya, Kyungsoo juga bilang, ia mau mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke grup vocal juga. Ngomong – ngomong, suara Baekhyun tak kalah dengan suara Kyungsoo loh! Aku sudah mendengarkannya bernyanyi!"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa panas saat kuah panas mie instan menyeruak di tenggorokannya. Ditambah perkataan ceria dari Luhan. Oh, ayolah. Chanyeol sudah mendengar sendiri suara Baekhyun yang cempreng itu lusa lalu. Dan sekarang, semuanya memuji suara Baekhyun?

"Kau yakin, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tidak bisa santai.

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Aku yakin 500000000%"

"Kapan kau mendengarkannya?"

"Tadi. Saat pelajaran kosong. Waeyo? Kau tampak tidak yakin ish."

"A—aniya.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju tempat grup vocal saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia belum sempat berbicara dengan Baekhyun di kelas karena kepala sekolah mereka tiba – tiba mengajar. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menghentikan seluruh pembicaraan yang tidak menyangkut pelajaran.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal~_

Sayup – sayup, Chanyeol mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara piano juga ikut mengalun mengantarkan lagu tersebut dengan apik. Ia sekarang sudah berdiri di samping kelas vocal. Tetapi, ia masih begitu asing dengan suara tersebut.

_Nae simjangeul geodu-eo ga~_

_Geurae nalkaro-ul surok joha…_

_Dalbit jochado, nuneul gameun bam…_

Aneh. Suaranya lembut. Setau Chanyeol, hanya Kyungsoo yang memiliki suara emas di sini. tetapi ini—ada yang lebih emas lagi?

_Na anin dareun namja yeot damyeon,_

_Huigeuk ane han gujeori eotdeo ramyeon—_

_Neoye, geu sarang gwa_

_Bakkun sangcheo modu taewo beoryeo~_

Nah, itu baru suara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mencoba lebih mendekat ke arah kelas tersebut. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengintip dan bisa lebih jelas mengetahui siapa pemilik suara emas baru.

_Baby don't cry, tonight_

_Eodumi geochigo namyeon_

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Ia harap, ini tidaklah sebuah mimpi semata. Karena yang dilihatnya sekarang….

_Baby don't cry, tonight_

_Eobseot deon iri doel geoya_

Mukjizat. Baekhyun lah pemilik suara emas yang menandingi suara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pikir habis – habisan. Awalnya, Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah _lipsync. _Tapi ternyata—tidak sama sekali.

_Mulgeo pumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya_

_Kkeutnae mollaya haet deon_

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika bergetar. Suaranya benar – benar indah. Jarinya juga tampak lihai bermain piano sebagai pengiringnya. Lain sekali dengan apa yang ia dengarkan kemarin. Saat Baekhyun dengan cemprengnya bernyanyi The Boys.

_So Baby don't cry~ cry~_

_Nae sarangi neol jikil teni…_

Chanyeol bingung di tempat,

'_Lalu, yang aku lihat kemarin itu—siapa?'_

_._

_. _

**_To Be Continued._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER.**

Chanyeol tampak terburu – buru. Yeah, ia bangun kesiangan karena mengerjakan hukuman dari Cho Seongsanim lalu. Ia mengerjakan sampai jam satu malam. Dan akibatnya, ia harus bangun jam empat lebih lima puluh lima menit.

Ini berarti, jadwal olahraga akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun tampaknya juga masih mandi karena pintunya tertutup. Beruntung tidak dikunci. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam. Tidak apa – apa kan sesama gender mandi bersama?

_CKLEK._

"Baekhyun, lima menit lagi olahraga pagi. Aku harus mandi sekarang kalau tid—"

"YAK! DASAR MESUM! MAU APA? MANDI? HEY, KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU BELUM PAKAI BAJU!"

Baekhyun memukulnya dengan handuk secara brutal. Chanyeol sampai tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Stop, Baek! Kalau tidak mandi sekarang aku bisa terlambat!"

"ANDWAE! KELUAR, CHANYEOL OPPA! KAU INI MESUM SEKALI!"

_BRAK!_

Eh….

Baekhyun tadi memanggilnya apa?

Chanyeol—_oppa_?

* * *

**_Big thank's to :_**

**_SyJessi22; realkkeh; Yeollbaekk; Hwang Yumi; miraiocha; RapByun; babyyming; fuawaliyaah; Meriska-Lim; ; amoebbang; Kim Bo Mi; kioko2121; Dobi Hano Beef; EXO Love EXO; rachel suliss; funnychanbaek; parklili; Tania3424; nur991fah; kimei135; HeppyERpy_**

* * *

**_Q : Baekhyun IQ-nya berapa sih?  
_**

**_A : _**_Superior._

**_Q : Baekhyun itu sebenernya siapa?_**

**_A : _**_Anaknya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun pastinya^^_

**_Q : byun b kok horor ya?_**

**_A : _**_Masih__ lebih horror Odot kok. beneran ;;_

* * *

**_A/n:  
_**

**_Panjang banget ya perasaan ini chapter u.u  
_**

**_Padahal odot ngetiknya pake jurus angin ribut/? semoga mudheng deh sama chapter ini hiks T^T  
_**

**_Nanti di next chapter bakalan ngerti deh Baekhyun kena apa. ^^_**

**_Ada SuLay loh nanti^^ /gaknanya!_**

**_Oke, segitu aja ocehan odot. _**

**_Keep review, ne?_**

**_Karna review begitu berharga^^ *ngiklan bareng chanyeol lagi*_**


	4. Antonym 3A

**Unpredicta-byun**

**(ChanBaek Fanfiction)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and another EXO's official pair **

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari hasil ngelamun saat setelah mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah. Terimakasih xD**

**Summary : Cerita seorang bintang sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**_Antonym 3A  
_**

**_._**

Chanyeol lekas merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Mencoba menerawang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _roommate _belum genap seminggu di kamarnya itu. Ia bingung sampai pusing. Kebetulan Baekhyun masih belum pulang dari grup vocal. Setidaknya ia diberi satu jam lamanya untuk bisa berpikir sendirian.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Setahu Chanyeol, itu namanya.

_Roommate _sembrono yang datang tengah malam waktu itu. Wajahnya manis dan lucu, sebenarnya. Matanya mirip bulan sabit kalau tersenyum. Dan bibir yang selalu mebentuk bentuk apik serta terlihat imut apabila mengerucut.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sembari memutar otak.

Saat baru datang—tepatnya hari **Senin**, Baekhyun merupakan tipikal orang yang ceria, mudah bergaul, dan jenius matematika. Begitu menakjubkan mengingat ia bisa mengerjakan soal sulit dari Cho Seongsanim tanpa melihat rumus atau kalkulator. Ia juga sudah bisa bergaul dengan seluruh teman sekelasnya hari itu juga. Apalagi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana cara Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya sore itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Meskipun jenius, Baekhyun tidak pandai bernyanyi. Ia juga takut akan gelap. Seperti anak kecil.

Hari berikutnya—**Selasa. **Di mana Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membolos di kamar mandi. Tampilannya tidak seperti hari Senin. Seragamnya tidak rapi sama sekali, rambutnya juga berantakan. Nyaris mirip berandalan. Saat ditanya kenapa, ia membolos karena belum selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Cho Seongsanim yang susah—katanya.

Ia juga mengajak Chanyeol membolos. Memilih mencari hiburan saja daripada harus sekolah. Baekhyun di hari Selasa lebih malas dari biasanya. Ia jadi mudah bosan dan tidak tampak ceria seperti di hari Senin. Yeah, seperti badai besar yang tiba – tiba melanda saat musim semi.

Dan hari ini, hari **Rabu. **Sebenarnya Baekhyun tampak biasa saja. Ia tidak lagi bangun kesiangan seperti hari Selasa. Apalagi membolos.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol adalah saat mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi barusan. Suara Baekhyun jelas – jelas tak kalah dengan Kyungsoo. Bagus, indah, lembut, dan—ah, begitu sempurna. Chanyeol sampai kalut bukan main.

Pria jangkung itu akhirnya membuka mata dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia lekas duduk di meja belajar. Membuka sebuah _notebook _kecil sebesar saku seragam. Bersampul kulit warna hitam dengan ukiran hangul bertuliskan _Park Chanyeol._

Tangannya sibuk mencari lembaran kosong sebelum menuliskan apa saja yang ia tahu tentang Baekhyun di sana. Setelah ketemu, Chanyeol segera menulis. Semuanya—ia mencatat semua yang ia tahu tentang _roommate-_nya. Mulai dari hari awal mereka bertemu.

"Aneh." gumam Chanyeol kemudian. "Ia selalu berbeda setiap harinya. Aku curiga kalau—eh, belum tahu kalau besok, atau besoknya lagi."

Selesai menulis, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan _notebook_—yang sebenarnya selalu ia gunakan untuk mencoret – coret hal yang tidak penting saja—dalam lemari buku. Ada banyak buku yang tersimpan di sana. Mulai dari buku pelajaran, komik, majalah, dan—buku milik kakak sepupunya yang tertinggal.

Oh iya, kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?

Kakak sepupu Chanyeol—Park Joon Myeon namanya, tapi Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya Suho Hyung—kan seorang psikolog?

Chanyeol meneliti setiap judul dari buku milik Suho. Siapa tahu bisa membantu. Di sana ada sepuluh buku. Suho memang membuka praktek di SM High School. Siapa tahu ada siswa yang sangat _stress _karena ketatnya bersekolah di sini. Bisa saja, kan?

"Kelainan kejiwaan, _Syndrome Peterpan, syndrome klein—_asdfghjkl, susah sekali membacanya!" Chanyeol bergumam kesal. Tetapi, ia tidak merobohkan tekadnya untuk mencari tahu. "_Paranoid, Strangelove, _tutorial membius, cara menjadi dokter jiwa bijak, tutorial seme—ya ampun ternyata Suho Hyung," Chanyeol segera melempar buku berjudul 'Tutorial Seme' yang ia temukan. "Eih, ada dongeng sebelum tidur juga? Apa apaan!"

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah tahu—dan tidak pernah ingin tahu—buku – buku apa yang sering tertinggal di kamarnya. Tak jarang Suho menginap di asrama Chanyeol karena malas pulang ke rumah atau karena bertengkar dengan Lay—istrinya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Chanyeol terkejut.

"Nah! Sepertinya ini bukunya!" akhirnya Chanyeol memekik girang. Ia menumpuk sembilan buku lain dan meletakkannya kembali ke lemari buku. Buku yang ia ambil mempunyai judul '_Alter Ego (Kepribadian Ganda)'_. Chanyeol mempunyai firasat, sepertinya buku ini cocok untuk mengungkap lebih dalam tentang Baekhyun.

Sebelum membuka buku tersebut, Chanyeol buru – buru mengambil ponsel.

"Halo, Suho hyung! Aku sebenarnya ingin membaca bukumu yang satu ini tetapi aku malas. Aku akan menemuimu besok dengan membawa buku ini. Bersiaplah untuk berbicara panjang, Hyung! Aku tidak bisa memastikan besok akan ke ruanganmu jam berapa. Tapi, tunggu aku dari pagi, oke? Salam untuk Lay Hyung. Paipai!"

_Piip! _Pesan suara Chanyeol terkirim.

Si jangkung itu memang malas membaca.

.

.

.

Hukuman menulis seribu pernyataan dari Cho Seongsanim memang membuat Chanyeol nyaris mati. Baekhyun sudah mengerjakan separuhnya saat di sekolah tadi. Sehingga, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Sementara Chanyeol, ia baru selesai pukul satu malam. Akibatnya, ia terbangun pukul empat lebih lima puluh lima menit.

Ini berarti, jadwal olahraga akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun tampaknya juga masih mandi karena pintunya tertutup. Beruntung tidak dikunci. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam. Tidak apa – apa kan sesama gender mandi bersama?

_CKLEK._

"Baekhyun, lima menit lagi olahraga pagi. Aku harus mandi sekarang kalau tid—"

"YAK! DASAR MESUM! MAU APA? MANDI? HEY, KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU BELUM PAKAI BAJU!"

Baekhyun memukulnya dengan handuk secara brutal. Chanyeol sampai tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Stop, Baek! Kalau tidak mandi sekarang aku bisa terlambat!"

"ANDWAE! KELUAR, CHANYEOL OPPA! KAU INI MESUM SEKALI!"

_BRAK!_

Chanyeol tercengang di depan pintu kamar mandi. Telinganya tidak rusak kan? Apa yang ia dengar barusan tidak salah kan? Baekhyun laki – laki dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya saat masuk ke kamar mandi tadi. Kebetulan melihat sih sebenarnya.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun memanggilnya Chanyeol oppa?

"Haiisshh! Hari ini apa lagi?" keluh Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Segera ia mengambil buku tulis miliknya dan punya Baekhyun yang mereka gunakan untuk hukuman dari Cho Seongsanim, dan lekas keluar kamar. Chanyeol tidak lupa menguncinya. Sambil berharap bahwa roommate-nya itu tidak akan berteriak.

Oh iya, beruntung kamar itu kedap suara.

Oke, berteriak tidak masalah. Toh juga tidak ada yang mendengar.

Udara pagi hari begitu dingin. Chanyeol malah senang akan hal itu. Ia berputar sebentar di depan pintu kamarnya seperti orang gila hanya untuk mendinginkan badan. Setidaknya, hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah dulu. Apalagi Baekhyun itu.

"HATCHI!" bagus, ia bersin. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa beralasan sakit untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Segera ia berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang hanya berjarak lima kamar saja.

_CKLEK~ _Kebetulan sekali kamarnya langsung terbuka. Chanyeol jadi tidak usah repot – repot mengetuk pintu.

"Jongin, ayo cepaaatt! Kita sudah terlam—loh, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan membawa tumpukan sedikit buku.

"Hey, Kyungss—HATCHI!" Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Gwechanna?"

"Aku menggigil, Kyung." ucap Chanyeol dibuat begitu bergetar. "Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk. Baekhyun juga—HATCHI!"

"Lah, Baekhyun kenapa?" nada Kyungsoo tampak khawatir.

"Ia demam. Tolong buatkan surat ijin untukku dan Baek—HATCHI!"

Kyungsoo bingung, "Eh—umm, baiklah. Kembali ke kamarmu Chan! Aku bisa tertular bersinmu!"

"Titip ini juga ya?" Chanyeol menyerahkan buku tulisnya dan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Serahkan pada Cho Seongsanim."

Kyungsoo menatap buku yang sedikit lecek itu dengan mata bulat. "Arraseo. Istirahatlah,"

"Ne, Kyung. Goma—HATCHI!"

"Iya iya. Cepat kembali ke kamar sana!"

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali. _Bagus sekali actingmu, Park—_gumamnya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah tidak, tepatnya menyeringai lebar. Langkahnya langsung menuju ke ruangan kesehatan. Yang pasti, ada Suho di sana.

Ia segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati Lay sedang membersihkan perabotan. Chanyeol berseru, "Good morning, Lay Hyung!"

Lay kaget, bahkan terlonjak. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan barang yang sedang ia sentuh—sebuah vas bunga. Chanyeol sialan. Kenapa Suho mau saja punya saudara seperti dia? Batin Lay kesal.

"Ada apa?" sungutnya.

"Weitss! Jangan galak – galak, Hyung! Atuuutt…" Chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya, sok aegyo. Lay nyaris melempari Chanyeol dengan vas bunga tadi kalau seandainya ia tidak bisa mengatur emosi. "Lagipula, aku juga sudah bilang sama Suho Hyung untuk bertemu. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Mata Lay melirik ke arah kamar mandi, "Masih mandi. Tunggu saja."

"Berapa lama?"

"Seribu tahun." Lay mendengus. "Ya mana ku tahu?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Istri Suho ini memang ketus sekali. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana kakak sepupunya itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria ketus melebihi tante – tante seperti Lay. Wajahnya manis, sih—Chanyeol mengakuinya. Tapi ya begitu, cinta memang buta.

_CKLEK… _akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka juga. Menampilkan sosok Suho yang topless dengan handuk putih yang menyampir di bahunya. Chanyeol sempat menangkap pipi Lay yang tiba – tiba memerah. Ia juga tersenyum kecil sembari tersipu. Oh, jadi gitu.

"Morning, Suho Hyung~" sambut Chanyeol dibuat seolah – olah pandangannya amat begitu berbinar. Senyuman Lay tiba – tiba hilang karena ingin muntah menatap sepupu sinting suaminya itu. Sementara Suho sendiri, seperti biasa, ia menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman malaikat.

"Kukira kau ke sini siang nanti." kata Suho, Chanyeol menggeleng. "Memangnya mau membicarakan apa?"

"Tentang teman sekamarku-"

"KAU PUNYA ROOMATE?" Suho tiba – tiba memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Kukira, kau akan selalu berpacaran dengan guling – gulingmu itu saat tidur. Selamanya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan, bukan ini persoalannya.

"Jangan permasalahkan itu dulu, Hyung." sungut Chanyeol garang.

"Arraseo. Jadi?"

"Dia kesurupan setiap hari, sepertinya," Chanyeol memberi jeda. Sebenarnya kalau dibayangkan, ini sedikit mengerikan. "Hyung, sifatnya selalu berbeda setiap hari. Aku sampai frustasi!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Heish. Ia seperti yang ada dalam bukumu itu lho. Yang judulnya Arthur—Altoy, al… al…"

"Al Gojali?" Lay menyambung asal – asalan.

"Bukan," jawab Chanyeol datar. "Bukan nama orang, Hyung. Tapi nama penyakit kepribadian banyak itu lhoo.. Altor… al… Yaampun bukunya ketinggalan lagi!" Chanyeol mulai panik. "Apa sih itu namanya?"

Suho terkikik gembira, "Alter ego, maksudmu?"

"NAH IYA! HADUH SUSAHNYA~" Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengeluh sendiri.

Suho beranjak untuk mengambil—setidaknya kaos—untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih topless. Senyuman geli tidak henti – hentinya menghiasi wajah _angelic_ tersebut. Sepupunya ini memang sedikit teledor dan sinting. Ia lalu kembali duduk, "Terus?"

"Jadi begini, Hyung.. Saat itu—"

.

.

.

.

**—ChanBaek's room**

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun kaget bukan main karena pintu kamarnya tiba – tiba terkunci. Ia sempat berteriak minta tolong. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar. Asrama sudah kosong dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Menyebalkan sekali.." gumamnya kesal sembari melempar diri ke sofa. "Pasti ini ulah Chanyeol oppa! Bedakku hilang, pintunya di kunci lagi! Haish! Chanyeol oppa pabbo!"

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang. Ia menampakkan cengiran lebar yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun semakin dongkol. "Annyeong, Baekki!" sapa Chanyeol girang.

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Ia malah menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di antara lutut. Semenit kemudian, Baekhyun terisak.

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol panik, "Eih, Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Kau jahat!" Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata bercucuran. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengunciku di kamar dan—dan.. kau sembunyikan di mana bedakku?"

_'Oke, Chanyeol. Tarik napas.. hembuskan~ Tarik napas, hembuskan~ Tarik napas, hembuskan.. Ingat kata Suho Hyung, perlakukan Baekhyun sesuai dengan sikapnya. Jangan sampai membuatnya tertekan atau kau akan mati!' _gumam Chanyeol sembari memejamkan mata. Memang benar, Suho tadi berkata begitu. Dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya percaya.

"Mianhae.." akhirnya Chanyeol berucap. "Sebenarnya, umm—tadi pintunya tidak dikunci kok! Hanya saja err—ada—ada masalah dengan kenopnya tadi!" Chanyeol berkata asal – asalan. Ia gugup setengah mati. Tetapi, ia sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun terlonjak, Chanyeol memberinya anggukan kecil. "Lalu bagaimana bedakku?"

_'Bedak… bedak.. bedak… Yaampun aku harus menjawabnya apaaa?' _Chanyeol membatin frustasi sambil berpikir. Jelas – jelas kemarin bedak Baekhyun habis untuk tanding bermain _Play Station. _Justru Baekhyun yang memberikan sendiri. Tapi sekarang, bedak itu dicarinya lagi.

"Itu sih.. umm—anu, bukankah bedakmu sudah habis?" tanya Chanyeol asal – asalan sembari memasang senyuman—yang amat terpaksa—pada Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya, laki – laki yang sedang berjiwa _perempuan_ itu tidak menghiraukan senyuman itu.

"Ah begitu…" raut Baekhyun mendadak kecewa.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi, Baek…" ucapan Chanyeol membuat raut kecewa Baekhyun luntur seketika. Benar juga kan? Kalau habis, kita bisa membelinya lagi. Ah, Baekhyun tidak terpikir sampai situ. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan membelinya?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Kita? Andwae!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Ah waeyo?"

"Bukankah Oppa saat ini masuk sekolah?" tutur lucu Baekhyun. "Chanyeol oppa sekolah saja… Aku bisa membelinya sendiri!"

Tidak, tidak! Baekhyun tidak mungkin keluar sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini! Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti kalau seandainya dia keluar sendirian. Pria jangkung itu lalu mengingat kata Suho, _'Jangan biarkan Baekhyun keluar sendiri. Ia butuh pengawasan dari orang terdekat. Dan sepertinya—kaulah orangnya, Chanyeol-ah'_

"Sekolah sedang libur, Baekkie! Kajja kita ke Hongdae membeli bedakmu!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Ta—tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Aku tidak mau mendengar rengekan lagi karena kehabisan bedak. Hahaha" jelas Chanyeol disusul dengan tawa remeh. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Daging kenyal berwarna plum itu juga menggerutu sebal. Chanyeol sampai berani bersumpah, Baekhyun jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan daripada _puppy _cokelat kebanggaan Jongin yang bernama Monggu itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ia menggunakan sweater bermotif dollar, yang kebetulan sama dengan sweater Chanyeol, dengan celana jins hitam panjang—sebenarnya ia ingin memakai rok mini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan benda tersebut di tasnya. Pria jangkung itu juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa punya baju kembar seperti ini dengan _roommate _barunya. Punya Baekhyun berwarna hitam, sementara Chanyeol berwarna merah.

Waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 KST. Asrama sudah sangat sepi. Mengingat hari ini sebenarnya masih ada jam sekolah. Sementara Chanyeol yang ijin sakit hari ini, sudah siap dengan Koko—motor _Kawasaki _warna merah hadiah dari eommanya saat ia meraih juara di ajang _Smart Model Contest_.

"Ayo naik!" ajak Chanyeol kemudian. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Baekhyun menurut. Ia segera naik membonceng Chanyeol. Berjalan – jalan di Hongdae merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun setelah 17 tahun terlahir di dunia. Ia bahkan ingin berkeliling Seoul kalau sempat.

_BRUUMM~!_

Baekhyun reflek melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada perut Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati. Ia menancap gasnya dengan kencang. Baekhyun memekik, "Pelan – pelan, Oppa! Aku tidak mau mati! Kyaaa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Gwechanna~ Pegangan saja!"

Entah itu sejenis modus atau apa, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan. Yang penting, ia sukses menggoda Baekhyun. Bintang sekolah itu tengah menyimpulkan bahwa teman sekamarnya itu sangat menggemaskan apabila digoda. Apalagi dengan orang sejahil Chanyeol.

Lihat? Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata karena takut.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Hongdae. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena penderitaannya tengah usai. Tetapi, rasa takut yang menimpa pria mungil itu belum juga hilang. Kakinya masih bergetar dan kaku.

Menyadari keanehan cara berjalan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertanya, "Gwechanna?"

"Sama sekali tidak baik – baik saja!" gerutu Baekhyun. "Lebih baik aku naik bus saja daripada membonceng pengendara motor ugal – ugalan seperti Chanyeol oppa!"

"Kekeke~ Mianhae, Baekkie!" Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut pendek Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya, pria mungil itu tidak meberikan respon yang baik. Ia masih saja mempoutkan bibir sembari menghentak – hentakkan langkahnya. Selain karena kesal, menghentakkan kaki juga bisa merilekskan kaki yang gemetar, bukan?

Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan. Meskipun tidak bergandengan tangan, tetapi sudah membuat keduanya tersenyum senang. Baekhyun senang karena bisa berjalan – jalan di Hongdae. Sementara Chanyeol, ia senang karena melihat Baekhyun senang. Pria jangkung itu tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ikut senang saat melihat _roommate _nya itu.

"Oppa! Oppa!" langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan sebuah toko. Jemarinya menggenggam ujung sweater Chanyeol dan menarik – nariknya cepat. "Sudah ketemu tokonya! Ayo kita ke sanaa!"

Baekhyun kemudian mendahului Chanyeol dengan setengah berlari. Toko kosmetik dengan tulisan besar 'Nature Republic' sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin _excited. _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polah lucu Baekhyun. Benar – benar lucu seperti anak – anak perempuan berumur lima tahun.

Sayang sekali kalau ia harus mempunyai kebribadian lebih dari dua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari toko itu. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—bedak dan _eyeliner. _Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membeli bedak saja. Untuk yang _eyeliner, _itu bonus dari Chanyeol, katanya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara jalan – jalan mereka. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah berulang kali datang ke Hongdae bersama teman – temannya. Jadi, ia merasa sedikit bosan. Tetapi, rasa bosan itu dapat terhapus seketika saat melihat sebuah _dealer _otomotif. Tanpa ragu, pria jangkung itu memasuki _dealer _itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang yeoja berseragam. Kalau Chanyeol tebak, pasti yeoja itu sales dari _dealer _ini.

"Adakah merek mobil terbaru yang keluar tahun ini?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Yeoja berseragam dengan _nametag _bertuliskan 'Krystal' segera bergegas untuk mengambil sebuah majalah. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan majalah otomotif terbaru. Pria jangkung ini memang mempunyai cita – cita untuk mengoleksi mobil atau motor mewah nantinya.

Mata bulatnya lalu tertuju pada sebuah gambar mobil _Ferrari _merah, dengan atap terbuka, berkapasitas dua orang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi semakin berbinar. "Bisa jelaskan tentang merek yang ini?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk gambar itu.

"Oh, itu baru dirilis dua minggu yang lalu, Tuan." yeoja itu tersenyum. "Mobil ini mempunyai kecepatan maksimum 200 mph. Bahkan, mobil ini dapat menempuh waktu 20 mph hanya dalam 3,6 detik dari titik diamnya," sales itu berhenti sejenak. "Selain cepat, mobil ini juga didesign dengan model paling modern. Atap bisa terbuka dan ditutup sesuai keinginan. Terdapat dua jok, yang memungkinkan bagi Tuan untuk menikmati panjangnya perjalanan bersama kekasih Anda."

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan anggukan mengerti. Mobil ini lumayan juga. Pasti ia akan terlihat keren apabila mengendarainya bersama orang lain atau bahkan pacar. Berdua saja, bukankah itu romantis?

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Dua orang, iya dua. Ia tadi datang ke Hongdae berdua, bukan? Bersama Baekhyun?

Sekarang—ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakannya?

Pandangannya mengarah ke segala arah. Air mukanya tampak panik. Yeoja sales tadi hanya menatap pengunjungnya bingung. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"A—anu…" kepanikan Chanyeol menjadi – jadi. "Apa tadi aku datang bersama seorang laki – laki kecil?"

Sales bernama Krystal itu hanya mengernyit, "Maaf, Tuan. Sepengetahuan saya, Anda datang ke sini sendirian. Tidak bersama siapapun.."

Tanpa aba – aba, pemuda jangkung itu langsung berlari keluar dari _dealer._ Berharap untuk bisa menemukan Baekhyun secapatnya. Ia tidak mungkin harus berjalan sendirian di wilayah ramai seperti Hongdae. Jiwa Baekhyun masih perempuan!

_'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohhh!' _rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. Ia sempat menubruk orang tapi masa bodoh baginya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan Baekhyun!

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAP :**

"Hiks.." Baekhyun terisak. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kedai es krim yang masih tampak lenggang. "Chanyeol oppa, hiks.. eodiga?"

Sang pemilik kedai menatap Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir. Wanita paruh bawa itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun, "Kenapa menangis, Nak?"

"Hiks... Aku ditinggal pacarku, Ahjumma.. Padahal, hiks, aku tidak hapal Hongdae..."

Beruntung Chanyeol dapat menemukannya. Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di dalam kedai es krim yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari _dealer _tadi. Pria jangkung itu lekas memeluk Baekhyun, bukan disengaja. Ini refleks.

"Jangan menangis," hibur Chanyeol. "Aku akan metraktirmu sebucket es krim asalkan Baekkie tidak menangis lagi."

Keesokan harinya,

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan perubahan Baekhyun. Ia terbangun pukul 04.45. Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya.

Kamarnya tampak kosong. Yang berarti, Baekhyun sudah berangkat mendahului Chanyeol untuk berolahraga.

"Chanyeol-ah!" suara Kyungsoo begitu mengagetkannya saat Chanyeol baru saja menginjak lapangan.

"Ada apa?"

"B-Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo tiba - tiba tergagap.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Dia, dia..."

.

.

"Adu wushu dengan Zitao!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Ia yakin kalau telinganya masih normal. Tidak salah dengar kan?

Baekhyun adu wushu dengan Zitao?

Si mata panda bermuka garang kekasih Kris Wu itu?

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan. Tubuh Baekhyun masih terlampau kecil untuk melawan tubuh tegap Zitao.

* * *

**_Big thank's to :_**

**_kimei135; HeppyERpy; kioko2121; rinrinchan00; CB11270506; Kim Bo Mi; Hwang Yumi; fuawaliyaah; shlurph; exindira; rifdafairuzs; Yeollbaekk; Meriska-Lim; selvianakpopers290; Luhaan Gege; rachel suliss; realkkeh; parklili; ChanB; jeongnamdu; silkyes; ChanBaekLuv; lenggooo; nur991fah; srhksr; niShiners; alysasparkyuelfshawol_**

* * *

**_Q : Baekhyun punya 7 kepribadian ya thor? (_****_niShiners_**)  


**_A : _**_Seratus buat kamu! Yaampun. Bisa ngebaca pikiran odot daebakkkk  
_

**_Q : Kira2 karakter apa lagi yh yg bakal dikasih baekhyun? Penggoda? (srhksr)  
_**

**_A : _**_Akan odot pikirkan hakhakhak  
_

**_Q : Chingu BAEK itu punya ingatan jarak pendek ya?  
_**

**_A : _**_Sebenarnya tidak chingu^^ cuman ya dia, gitu deh :/_

* * *

**_A/n:_**

**_Ngaret banget ya apdetnya? _-_ hasilnya nggantung gini pula/?  
_**

**_Odot belakangan ini sibuk bimbel ujian nih. Jadi ya... asdfghjkl_**

**_Eh, itu tadi ada yang bisa nebak ff odot ini hakhakhak!_**

**_Readers emang daebakkk!_**

**_Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ne? Apa masih sanggup? '-' _**

**_Yuk, keep review! 3 _**


	5. Antonym 3B

**Unpredicta-byun**

**(ChanBaek Fanfiction)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and another EXO's official pair **

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari hasil ngelamun saat setelah mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah. Terimakasih xD**

**Summary : Cerita seorang bintang sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**_Antonym 3B_**

**_._**

Baekhyun berjalan gusar menelusuri jalanan Hongdae yang ramai. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya takut. Ia tidak hapal jalanan Seoul, tidak tahu menahu Hongdae, bahkan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang menuju asrama. _Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol oppameninggalkanku di sini? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik, lalu dijual belikan, lalu, HUEE_—pikiran Baekhyun sungguh kacau.

Awal mereka bisa seperti ini sebenarnya bukan di sengaja. Saat berjalan – jalan tadi, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat kelinci berbulu emas dengan telinga panjang di sebuah toko. Perhatian Baekhyun langsung teralih pada kelinci lucu tersebut. Bulunya begitu lembut, warnanya bagus, hidungnya yang selalu bergerak cepat—_neomu kyeopta!_

Baekhyun memang penyuka hal – hal yang imut.

Ia ingin Chanyeol membelikannya kelinci itu dikarenakan uangnya tidak cukup. Tetapi yang ia temukan, pria jangkung itu justru menghilang. Jadilah Baekhyun sendirian dan terpaksa melepas kelinci manis itu.

"Kakiku pegal!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan murung. "Ish, Chanyeol oppa eodiga? Jahat sekali!"

Laki – laki mungil itu akhirnya menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kedai ice cream. Yeah, berjalan dengan langkah pendek memang membuatnya lelah. Setidaknya, ia bisa beristirahat di sini.

"Hiks… hiks…" Baekhyun menangis. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja semenit setalah ia mendudukkan diri. Ia takut, sangat takut. "Hiks… Chanyeol oppa hiks, eodiga? Hueee.."

Sang pemilik kedai ice cream mendengarnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Tak lama, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun, "Ada yang bisa ahjumma bantu, Nak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Bibirnya masih begitu kelu. Hanya jemari lentiknya yang aktif bergerak guna menghapus air ata beserta cairan sembrono yang lolos dari dalam hidung. Pemilik kedai semakin khawatir dan bingung.

"Nak," ahjumma tersebut menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kenapa menangis, hum?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba menatap si pemilik kedai dengan tatapan sendu. Hati nurani sang pemilik kedai menjadi tersentuh sendiri melihat ekspresi melas Baekhyun. Antara menyedihkan dan menggemaskan.

"Ahjumma," Baekhyun mulai berbicara. "Hiks.. Aku ditinggal _pacarku. _Padahal, hiks, aku tidak hapal Hongdae. Hueee… apa yang harus aku lakukan ahjumma?"

"Ah, pasti kalian terpencar ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir yang masih ditekuk .

"Memang bagaimana ciri – ciri pacarmu, Nak? Siapa tahu ahjumma bisa membantu." tawar ahjumma tersebut. Baekhyun langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tangisnya berhenti begitu saja. Ahjumma itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tinggi, Ahjumma. Lebih tinggi dia sejengkal dariku. Kulitnya putih, tapi lebih putih aku. Ia tampan. Tetapi, mata bulatnya membuat lucu," jelas Baekhyun.

Ahjumma tersebut mengernyit, "Tampan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti pacarmu laki – laki?"

"Ne, Ahjumma. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku baru saja berpacaran dengannya."

_Haah, anak jaman sekarang—_batin si ahjumma tersebut. Tetapi, ia masih saja memasang ekspresi tenang. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak mecurigai apapun.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih sibuk berlarian mencari Baekhyun. Tak jarang ia sedikit berjengit untuk dapat melihat sisi dalam toko yang ia lewati. Siapa tahu Baekhyun sembunyi di sana, kan?

Dan tebakan Chanyeol sama sekali benar. Ekor matanya melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk manis bersama seorang ahjumma di dalam kedai ice cream. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kecil. _Untung tubuhku tinggi—_batinnya girang.

"BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Ia segera bangkit dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur bahagia. Dipeluknya postur tegap Chanyeol erat. "Chanyeol oppa! Hiks…." isak Baekhyun, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Uljima, Baekkie," Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Aku di sini…"

"Aku takut Oppa tidak bisa menemukanku, aku takut tidak bisa pulang, aku takut. Hueeee"

Laki – laki jangkung itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah sembab Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar. Siapa tahu dengan senyuman lebarnya ini, Baekhyun bisa sedikit terhibur. Jemarinya yang panjang ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang menetes. Merusak kecantikan Baekhyun saja.

"Ssssttt! Jangan menangis lagi oke? Aku sudah di sini, Baek…"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi, Oppa. Aku takut…"

"Arraseo. Aku janji." Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun. "Sekarang, Baekkie bisa pesan ice cream sesukamu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dompet yang sedari tadi dibawa. Menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa uangnya habis. Ada uang sih, tapi hanya satu sen.

"Aku yang traktir," Chanyeol mengerling nakal, namun terlihat tampan. "Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu.."

"Ah jinjjayo?" mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk pasti sebagai balasan. "KYAAA GOMAWOO! AHJUMMA, AKU PESAN 2 CUP JUMBO ICE CREAM STRAWBERRY NE?"

"2 cup? Baek, aku tidak suka ice cream strawberry!"

"Siapa yang pesan untuk Oppa? Itu untukku semua, tahu? Bwee!" xP

Baekhyun mehrong, yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol sedikit dongkol. Wajah cantik Baekhyun seolah terganti dengan ekspresi menyebalkan semua. Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun masih tipikal ceria dan cerewet seperti yang Chanyeol kenal saat pertama kali bertemu. Ia suka Baekhyun yang seperti ini daripada kepribadiannya yang lain.

.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan ice creamnya, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk jalan – jalan ke mall saja. Semangatnya masih belum habis untuk berjalan – jalan. Padahal tadi, ia sempat mengeluh pegal di bagian kakinya. "Pegangan yang kuat, Baekkie!"

_BRUUUMMMM~~ BRUUMMMM~~!_

"KYAAA! PELAN PELANNN!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. Menggoda Baekhyun dengan ngebut seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi pria jangkung itu. Entah sejak kapan. Sejak pagi tadi, mungkin?

"Oppa! Oppa! Ayo bermain di _time zone!" _ajak Baekhyun saat setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya. Yang lebih kecil langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol kencang. Niatnya _sih, _ingin ke _time zone. _Tapi, Baekhyun tak jua menemukan lokasi tersebut di dalam mall ini.

Mengetahui kebingungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miring, "Yakin mau ke _time zone? _Tahu tempatnya tidak?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan langsung menatap Chanyeol._ Seoul saja, dia tidak hapal. Apalagi mall ini? Pasti lebih tidak hapal lagi. HAHA_—batin Chanyeon memang licik.

"Hehe," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Oppa…" ia menggelengkan kepalanya _hopeless. _"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku sampai ke _time zone _juseyo~"

"Jalan saja sendiri." Chanyeol menjawab dibuat seolah – olah ketus.

"MWO?"

"Jalan saja sendiri, Baekkie~"

"Tsk, ige mwoya…" Baekhyun mulai menggerutu kesal. Ia langsung menarik nafas dalam, dan dihembuskan pelan. Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun dengan Tarik nafas begitu. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, "Chanyeol oppa! Antarkan aku ke _time zone _juseyo~ Ayo bermain di sana! Bbuing bbuing~" (o'-'o)

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku dengan mata yang membulat. Pemandangan apa ini? Baekhyun ber_-aegyo?_ Di depannya?

Chanyeol menegak ludahnya kasar, "Engg… a—anu…"

"Ayolah Chanyeol Oppa tampan~ Bbuing bbuing~"

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mau menyerah. Ia terus melakukan _aegyo _di depan Chanyeol sampai keinginannya terkabul. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal di sebelah pipi, _puppy eyes, _bibir yang mengerucut, pipi yang menggembung….._Ya Tuhan! Kuatkan hambamu yang tidak berdosa ini!—_doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kalau diibaratkan, pria jangkung itu sudah seperti disihir oleh salah satu tokoh utama dalam film _FROZEN, Elsa. _Tubuhnya membeku, sulit digerakkan. Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Lama – kelamaan, pipi Chanyeol memanas sendiri.

"Bbuing bbuing~ Ungnya uungnyaa~ Bbui—"

"AISH IYA IYA! KAJJA KITA KE _TIME ZONE!"_

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum senang. Chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya cepat karena sudah tidak kuat lagi. _Aegyo _Baekhyun merupakan _aegyo _terimut yang pernah ia lihat. _Aegyo Yoora noona saja tidak pernah seimut ini. Ya ampun—_Chanyeol jadi _greget _sendiri.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di _Time Zone _yang ternyata terletak di lantai 3. Baekhyun sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi ia hanya mencarinya di lantai dasar. Padahal, di mall ini ada delapan tingkat. "Ini _Time Zone. _Sudah puas?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal, kesal akan _aegyo _Baekhyun yang terlalu imut tadi.

"Belum." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau kelupaan sesuatu, Oppa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang lupa. Apa memang?"

"Ya ampun, _Pabbo! _Ini _Time Zone, _Oppa! Aku ingin bermain. Tidakkah kau memberiku kartu bermain dulu? Uangku habis. Hehehe.."

"…"

"Oppa?"

"…."

"Chanyeol oppa?"

"….."

"Oppa~ Belikan aku kartu bermain juseyo~ Bbui—"

Belum sempat selesai untuk _aegyo _yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol sudah memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan memberinya beberapa lembar uang. Ia tidak mau melihat _aegyo _Baekhyun lagi. Kapok karena telah dibuat membeku sedemikian rupa.

"Yes! Gomawo Chanyeol oppa!" Baekhyun bersorak dan menerima uang itu dengan senang hati. Saking senangnya, ia sampai….

_Chup~_

Mata Chanyeol membulat lagi. Tadi apa ya?

"_You're the best, Chanyeol Oppa_!" bisik Baekhyun setengah berjinjit. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju kasir untuk membeli kartu bermain. Sementara Chanyeol—yeah, anak itu, lagi – lagi terserang sihir milik _Elsa. _Tubuhnya begitu beku, darahnya berdesir cepat, pipinya memerah, pikirannya campur aduk. Sampai lupa cara bergerak bahkan untuk bernafas.

_Tadi apa sih?—_Chanyeol membatin tidak percaya. Disentuhnya pipi sebelah kanan yang baru sama bersentuhan dengan bibir Baekhyun itu. Yea, Baekhyun baru saja menciumnya. '_Kenapa dia lancang sekali? Memangnya, aku ini siapa di matanya? Kalau hubungan adik – kakak sih, jarang seperti ini. Sampai berciuman segala. Aku dan Yoora noona saja terakhir berciuman saat kelas 3 sekolah dasar….' _

Chanyeol masih bingung. Ia lalu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Siapa tahu dengan duduk, bisa membantu pemikirannya. Dan memang, sepertinya hal ini berhasil—_apa mungkin, Baekhyun menganggapku pacarnya ya?_

"CHANYEOL OPPA!" kepala Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. "AYO BERMAIN! SINI SINI!"

Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya, "Mau bermain apa, _Chagiya_?"

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun pukul 4.30 a.m. Bukan karena apa – apa. Tapi, ia terbangun karena mendengar dengkuran Chanyeol yang begitu keras. Pria kecil itu langsung mendudukkan diri dengan wajah muram. "Tsk! Berisik sekali!" dengusnya kesal.

Mereka kemarin baru pulang dari berjalan – jalan pukul tujuh malam. Tak ayal kalau Chanyeol merasa lelah bukan main karena pergi lebih dari sepuluh jam. Pria jangkung itu langsung tertidur saat sampai asrama. Hingga mendengkur keras memekik telinga.

"Lebih baik, berangkat sekarang saja.." gumamnya lagi sembari bergegas mengambil handuk. Telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengar dengkuran Chanyeol. "Beruntung kau _roommate-_ku, Park Chanyeol. Kalau bukan, pasti sudah kubuat babak belur saat pagi buta!"

_Zraaaasshhh~_

Air _shower_ yang diatur dengan suhu hangat itu mengguyurnya perlahan. Pria bermarga Byun ini memang suka sekali dengan guyuran air _shower_daripada harus berendam di _bathtub. _Menurutnya, air yang keluar dari _shower _ini seperti air hujan. Baekhyun selalu percaya, dengan guyuran air hujan, ia bisa meringankan pikiran – pikiran yang terlalu berat. Begitupun dengan guyuran air _shower._

_Kemarin, aku berbuat apa ya?—_Baekhyun berbicara sendiri dengan hati nuraninya. Ia ingin sekali mengingat apa yang teah ia lakukan di hari kemarin. Tapi tetap saja, susah. Yang ia ingat malah saat – saat ia mengikuti tawuran antar pelajar di sekolah lamanya, di Busan. Sehingga ia di keluarkan dari sana.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol terbangun. Suara alarm jam weker di samping kasurnya begitu berisik. Ia segera mematikan alarm itu dan mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur. Nyawanya harus terkumpul sepenuhnya dulu.

"Eoh? Baekhyun sudah berangkat ya? Hoahhmm…" Chanyeol bermonolog ria saat mendapati ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. "Tumben. Rajin sekali.."

Pria jangkung itu segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Selain itu, ia juga bersiap untuk melihat kepribadian Baekhyun hari ini.

"Kepribadian apa lagi yang merasukimu, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Lihat saja. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!"

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku pinggir lapangan. Tempat ini masih sepi. Belum banyak siswa yang berangkat untuk berolahraga rutin. Hanya Baekhyun dan seorang pemuda bermata panda—Huang Zitao—yang tengah asyik dengan tongkat wushunya.

Zitao terus saja barlatih wushu. Sampai tidak peka bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di lapangan. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri, ia melempari Zitao dengan pandangan malas. '_Cih, aku juga bisa wushu!' _batinnya kemudian.

Si mata panda terus saja bermain dengan tongkat wushunya. Lompat sini, lompat sana, putar sini, putar sana, salto ke depan, ke belakang—ia tampak begitu mahir.

Sampai saat di mana Zitao memutar tongkatnya cepat. Mengayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. _Handphone_nya berbunyi, yang otomatis merusak fokusnya dan langsung goyah. Tangan yang semula memutar tongkat wushu, terlepas begitu saja.

_SYUT~_

Tongkat wushu itu bebas terlempar—

_PLANG!_

—dan mendarat tepat di kepala Baekhyun.

Zitao panik. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur di tanah. Sakit, pasti sakit sekali. Pemuda bermata panda itu tentu saja pernah merasakannya.

"Gwechanna, s—sun—sunbaenim?" tanya Zitao gugup. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan menusuk beserta rintihan menyakitkan. Ia lalu mencoba berdiri sambil tetap memegang kepalanya. Bahkan terlihat ada bekas keunguan karena tongkat wushu itu.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah Zitao kuat, "Gwechanna? Sudah tahu ini sakit masih bertanya gwechanna?!"

_BUGH!_

Zitao tersungkur sembari memegang pipinya. Yeah, Baekhyun lepas control. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit sampai membutuhkan pelampiasan. Ia menghampiri Zitao kembali dan—

_BUGH!_

_—_memukulnya lagi.

Pemuda bermata panda itu terasa diremehkan. Mau tidak mau, ia juga ikut mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun. Mudah saja bagi seorang Zitao yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Kemampuannya bela diri—_wushu_—juga sudah bisa dibilang senior.

"Mencari masalah denganku, _Sunbaenim?_ Sudah ku bilang, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

_BUGH!_

Adu pukulpun tidak bisa dihindari.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo, tengah menatap pertarungan mereka dengan pandangan nanar. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sudah pasti kalau itu Zitao, adik kelas yang terkenal akan kemampuan wushu tak tertandingi. Sementara lawan tandingnya, pria kecil nyaris seperti Kyungsoo itu—Baekhyun 'kan?

Kekasih sekaligus _roommate _Jongin itu segera berbalik. Berlari mencari pertolongan. Jongin sengaja Kyungsoo tinggal karena terlalu lama. Jadi, ia sendirian saat berangkat tadi.

Beruntung mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja menginjak lapangan olahraga. Pria tinggi itu tengah asyik mengunyah apel yang ia gunakan untuk mengganjal perut. "CHANYEOL-AH!" seru Kyungsoo. Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!" balasnya dengan senyuman sumringah. Namun, dahinya tiba – tiba berkerut menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah. "Hey, olahraga belum dimulai 'kan? Kenapa kau sudah seperti ini?"

"Hhh—anu…" Kyungsoo sampai menunduk, mengatur napas.

"Atur napasmu dulu," ujar Chanyeol. Setelah merasa Kyungsoo baik – baik saja, ia bertanya lagi, "Ada apa?"

"B—Baekhyun…" pria bermata bulat itu tergagap.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Dia… dia…" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum berkata lagi, "Kau tau—yeah, BAEKHYUN ADU WUSHU DENGAN ZITAO, CHANYEOL! YA AMPUN!"

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kepalanya saja sampai dimiringkan. Dahinya kembali berkerut.

Chanyeol yakin telinga lebarnya masih normal. Otomatis, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Apalagi Kyungsoo memberitahunya dengan berteriak. Tapi—apa tidak salah?

Baekhyun adu wushu dengan Zitao?

Si mata panda bermuka garang kekasih Kris Wu itu?

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan. Tubuh Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan tubuh tegap Zitao. Tidak mungkin. Pria jangkung itu yakin.

_PLAK!_

"Ouh, appo.." keluh Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis dicium kasar oleh telapak tangan Kyungsoo. "Yak! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, _sabar Kyungsoo, sabar…_

"AKU BILANG BAEKHYUN ADU WUSHU DENGAN ZITAO DAN KAU MALAH DIAM SAJA?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"IKUT AKU!" perintah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Chanyeol paksa. Ia lalu membawa pria jangkung itu ke sudut lapangan. Di mana Baekhyun dengan Zitao tengah bergelut sengit. Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol langsung disambut dengan pemandangan saling-adu-pukul antara Baekhyun dan Zitao.

"Eh, itu anak baru kan?"

"Iya. Itu kelas XI, _roommate-_nya Chanyeol!"

"Ya ampun, berani – beraninya dia…"

"Zitao pasti menang!"

"Tidak – tidak! Aku lebih mendukung murid baru itu!"

"AYO BAEKHYUN! PUKUL TERUS ZITAO!"

"KALAHKAN TERUS LAWANMU, ZITAO!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tercengang. Telinganya tiba – tiba panas mendengar teriakan dari teman – temannya yang berjiwa _uke-cerewet_ yang mengerubungi mereka. Benar kata Kyungsoo ternyata. Baekhyun adu wushu dan saling pukul dengan Zitao.

_Apakah dia benar – benar Baekhyun?—_Chanyeol membatin sampai begitu.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Ia menggigit bibirnya takut, "Bagaimana ini?"

Kyungsoo saja tidak tahu, apalagi Chanyeol? Ia masih saja mematung menatap pemandangan buruk di hadapannya. Baekhyun benar – benar dikuasai oleh emosi. Wajah manis nan menggemaskan yang Chanyeol lihat kemarin, hilang begitu saja.

"HENTIKAN!" suara Kris tiba – tiba memekik telinga. Menyerap semua suara bising yang berasal dari teriakan _penonton _adu pukul Zitao-Baekhyun. "HENTIKAN ZITAO!" Kris menarik segera tubuh Zitao. Mencoba menjauhkannnya dari Baekhyun.

Mengerti Baekhyun akan menyerang kembali, Chanyeol kali ini bertindak. Ia menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menyerang Zitao kembali. Namun, tubuh Baekhyun terus saja memberontak. "LEPASKANN!" pekiknya kesal.

"Tidak," ucap Chanyeol santai. Ia malah semakin menahan Baekhyun kuat, "Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau diam, Baekhyun!"

"Dia memukulku dengan tongkat wushu, kau tahu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Zitao membalas dari kejauhan. Kris tengah berhasil menariknya jauh.

Baekhyun tetap membalas pekikan Zitao, "AKU BISA SAJA MATI KARENA TONGKAT ITU, BODOH!"

"BERHENTI ZITAO/BAEKHYUN!" Kris dan Chanyeol sama – sama berteriak. Kedua lelaki jangkung itu ikut tenggelam dalam emosi. "BUBAR SEMUA! TIDAK ADA OLAHRAGA PAGI HARI INI!" lanjut Kris kemudian. Ia lekas membawa Zitao masuk ke dalam asramanya, yang bersebelahan dengan asrama Chanyeol.

Seluruh siswa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kris. Mereka segera bubar dan kembali ke asramanya masing – masing. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, plus Kyungsoo yang mematung di pinggir lapangan. "KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI? DIA NYARIS MEMBUNUHKU! AISH!" berontak Baekhyun yang masih dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengerti keadaan yang aneh, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia yakin kalau Baekhyun mau mendengarkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. "Sudahlah.."

"Wae? Kau ikut membela adik kelas sembrono itu? TEMAN MACAM APA KAU INI, KYUNGSOO?" Baekhyun membentak lagi. Membuat pria bermata bulat itu kaget bukan main. Baekhyun yang ia kenal bukan seperti ini. Kyungsoo nyaris hampir menangis.

"B—bukan maksudku, Baek—"

"Pergi…" ucap Baekhyun kemudian. Hati Kyungsoo tersayat seketika, "KUBILANG PERGI!"

Terpaksa, Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tanpa disadari, air mata jatuh bebas membasahi pipi bulat halusnya. Kyungsoo tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya. _Itu bukan Baekhyun, bukan.._

_BRUK!_

"Loh, Kyungie?" tubuh Kyungsoo menubruk Jongin yang tergesa untuk berangkat olahraga. Pria berkulit tan itu terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui kekasihnya menangis. Ia segera menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya untuk langsung berhadapan, "Kau kenapa?"

Tangis Kyungsoo makin menjadi. Bibirnya masih terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Jongin lalu mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri, "Bukannya sekarang olahraga? Kenapa malah di sini, Kyungie? Kau habis diapakan saja dengan Kris sampai menangis seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, aku akan—"

"DIAM, KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin terdiam.

"Tidak ada olahraga hari ini. Kembali ke kamar!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dengan posisi yang sama, tempat yang sama pula. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa termenung sambil terus mengungkung _roommate-_nya. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri, ia masih berusaha untuk mengatur sedikit demi sedikit emosi yang sempat membeludak.

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol…" bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng lagi. "Nanti kau bisa mengamuk lagi."

"Kau kira aku kesurupan?" bentak Baekhyun. Namun tak direspon apapun oleh Chanyeol. Pria kecil itu mendengus. Ia lalu mengancam, "Lepaskan atau aku akan melepas diri dengan cara kasar?"

Tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali merasa tidak takut. Ia malah semakin mempererat tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Seolah menantang perkara. "Coba saja.."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

_DUAGH!_

Kungkungan erat tangan Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja. Baekhyun benar – benar melepaskan diri dengan cara kasar. Tangan sebelah kanan yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk menyikut wajah Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Pria jangkung itupun tersungkur.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku akan bertindak kasar.."

_BUGH!_

Lagi, Baekhyun meninju pelipis Chanyeol. Yang langsung mendapat luka lebam berwarna biru keunguan di sana. Pria jangkung itu benar – benar pusing.

Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Ia mengangkat kerah Chanyeol dan memaksanya berdiri. Dan—

_BUGH!_

_—_Chanyeol mendapat tendangan di perut. Sungguh naas nasib sepupu Suho itu. menghadapi _roommate-_nya sendiri di hari **Jum'at.**

"Ugh! Sial!" rutuk Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya. Sial, memang sial. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah melawan pria yang jelas – jelas lebih kecil darinya seperti Baekhyun? Ah iya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak berani melawan, sih.

"Jangan sekali – kali kau mencari masalah denganku, Park Chanyeol!" ancam Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini!"

Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersungkur. Pria kecil itu sama sekali tidak peduli. _Salah siapa ikut campur urusanku?—_batinnya kemudian. Ia lalu sempat melirik ke belakang sedikit, sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia masih saja tersungkur. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya karena ia hanya seorang diri di lapangan. Dengan tergopoh – gopoh, ia mencoba berdiri. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berjalan menuju ruangan kesehatan. Selain untuk mengobati lukanya, setidaknya ia harus membicarakan hal ini pada Suho.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol segera menidurkan diri di kasur yang tersedia. Tidak peduli akan ocehan Lay yang lagi – lagi kaget karena kedatangan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu sempat membanting pintu tadi. Tak ayal kalau istri Suho itu kaget bukan main.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, datang – datang kok sudah memban—ya ampun Chanyeol!" Lay kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau habis bertengkar dengan siapa ini?"

"Obati aku, Hyung~" pinta Chanyeol dibuat separau mungkin.

"Arraseo. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Perubahan Baekhyun begitu mengerikan dan—tidak bisa diperkirakan sama sekali. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun hari ini akan normal, sifatnya masih manja meskipun dia sudah menyadari kalau ia laki – laki—eh, malah sebaliknya.

Tak lama, Suho datang membawakan nampan berisi sebaskom air, kapas, alkohol, dan betadine. "Habis bertengkar ya?" tanya Suho kemudian. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol dan segera mengobatinya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aw!" pekik Chanyeol saat dirasa kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka di pelipisnya. "Eish! Pelan – pelan, Hyung!"

Suho tersenyum, "Trus, ini kenapa? Apa lagi kalau bukan bertengkar? Sampai babak belur.."

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku masih sepupumu yang baik hati," jiwa narsis Chanyeol keluar. "Ini karena—dipukul Baekhyun."

Tangan Suho yang mengobati luka Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Dokter itu lalu terdiam. Merenung sejenak. Ia nyaris tidak percaya. Sepupunya yang raksasa ini, kalah dengan pria kecil bermarga Byun itu?

Suho tiba – tiba terkekeh.

"Tertawa? Senang, Hyung?" Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Percuma punya badan besar sepertimu, kalau akhirnya juga kalah dengan yang lebih kecil seperti Baekhyun kekeke~" Suho kembali terkekeh. Chanyeol tambah merasa dikucilkan. Ia lalu kembali focus membalut luka Chanyeol dengan perban. "Serius?" tanya Suho memastikan.

"Duarius. Oh, kurang? Limarius!" Chanyeol mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang melebar mendekati muka Suho. Membuat dokter itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Padahal kemarin—ya ampun, Hyung. Dia kalem sekali. Feminim, gampang menangis, gampang digoda… Nah sekarang, dia preman! Tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedikitpun!"

Suho mengelus dagunya, "Ah, sepertinya ini akan sedikit rumit."

"Tentu saja…" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya _hopeless. _"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun, Hyung. Kuserahkan padamu saja.."

"Chanyeol," panggil Suho pelan. "Penyakit itu tidak bisa langsung hilang begitu saja. Harus ada proses yang panjang.."

"Tapi, Hyung—"

"Lagipula, kau orang yang paling dekat diantara teman Baekhyun yang lain. Aku percaya, kau bisa menyatukan sifat yang mendominan dalam diri Baekhyun. Dan dia bisa sembuh."

"Hyung! Setidaknya, bantulah aku! Kan kau dokternya!" pinta Chanyeol.

Suho lalu menghela nafas. Perasaan Suho memang begitu lembut. Ia tidak tega mendengar rengekan manja dari sepupunya.

"Hyung! Ayolah!"

"Hm.. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjadi guru konselingnya. Apa itu cukup membantu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

.

.

* * *

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**

Ini hari **Sabtu. **Chanyeol berharap _alter ego _Baekhyun lebih mengasyikkan daripada yang kemarin. Lihat saja, luka ungu kebiruan masih membekas di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Siapa lagi yang menyebabkan semua ini kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya. "Tunggu aku!"

Setelah memastikan pintu kamar bernomorkan 092 itu terkunci, Baekhyun segera menyusul langkah panjang Chanyeol dengan setengah berlari. Pria jangkung itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya tidak ada. Tidak ada hal – hal menyeramkan dalam diri Baekhyun seperti kemarin. Atau pas mendadak menjadi perempuan.

Baekhyun bertingkah biasa saat sekolah tadi. ia ceria, ramah, tidak lagi pemurung—tapi tetap saja, ia masih cerewet. Chanyeol menebak, Baekhyun pasti sudah sembuh.

Tetapi, tebakan itu ia urungkan seketika saatmelihat Baekhyun tengah berpakaian kasual rapi. Ia seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Yang Chanyeol herankan adalah, untuk apa Baekhyun berpakaian rapi sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam?

"Malam – malam begini, mau ke mana, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tertarik dengan tawaran Jongin tadi siang," ucap Baekhyun santai. "Dia punya klub malam. Aku ingin ke sana!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Sudah lama juga ia tidak berkunjung ke klub malam milik Jongin. Klub itu memang dikhususkan untuk penyuka sesama jenis saja. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun akan pulang dengan keadaan baik – baik saja nanti.

"Chanyeol-ah! Mau ikut tidak?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut."

.

* * *

**Big thanks to :  
**

**_Meriska-Lim; realkkeh; CB11270506; kioko2121; ayuluhannie; HeppyERpy; mirarose86; ChanBaekLuv; Kim Bo Mi; rachel suliss; Hwang Yumi; fuawaliyaah; Nisa0517; SyJessi22; kaysaiko; EXO Love EXO; Luhaan Gege; Tabifangirl; Guest; parklili; Tania3424; srhksr; anakChanbek; RLR14; Overdose of EXO - Unique; nur991fah; bdjjsnsbd; ChanB; gelang; rinrinchan00; alysasparkyuelfshawol; kimei135; lenggooo; yukki yamazaki; egg bacon; Cho Sungkyu; ayuputeri; Caramelyeol_**

**yang udah bela - belain ngetik ripiu demi epep abal odot ini u.u**

**dan juga para favoriters/? dan followers muahmuah! wkwkwk xD**

* * *

**A/n: Haluuu! odot balik lagi wakakak. Bulukan banget ff ini gapernah diapdet xD Ini odot udah manjangin (dikit) pas part ini. Semoga berkenan di hati deh xD**

**Gimana? Baekhyun udah kerasa garang belum? e.e sumpah waktu ngetik ini otak odot lagi abstrak banget. Abis ujian soalnya B) hueuehe**

**Mind to review again? Odot bakal senyum - senyum sendiri loh waktu baca review xD**


End file.
